BABY
by Izumi Miiko
Summary: Byun Baekhyun seorang mahasiswi Fakultas Ilmu Kedokteran yang dibuat terkejut akan kedatangan seorang pria dirumahnya dan mengaku sudah menghamilinya. Pengakuan yang mampu membuat seisi rumah Keluarga Byun heboh. "Selamat siang, saya Park Chanyeol, saya sudah menghamili anak anda Tuan Byun." "Demi Tuhan bahkan aku tidak mengenalnya!" / CHANBAEK. GS!
1. Chapter 1

**Author : Spcy61**

 **Chast :**

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Etc.

 **Genre :** Romance. Drama. Family

 **Rate :** M

 **Disclaimer** :

Cerita ini seutuhnya milik aku. Maaf jika memang ada kesamaan cerita. But, cerita ini muncul dengan sendirinya saat aku lagi bengong gak jelas dikamar. :V :D

 **Summary** :

Byun Baekhyun seorang mahasiswi Fakultas Ilmu Kedokteran yang dibuat terkejut akan kedatangan seorang pria dirumahnya dan mengaku sudah menghamilinya. Pengakuan yang mampu membuat seisi rumah keluarga Byun heboh.

"Selamat siang, saya Park Chanyeol, saya sudah menghamili anak anda _Tuan Byun_."

"Demi Tuhan bahkan aku tidak mengenalnya!"

 **Warning!**

Gs for Uke! Typo's dimana-mana

.

.

.

.

 **BABY**

 **Prolog**

Siang itu kejadian yang terbilang sangat langka sedang terjadi di keluarga Byun. Bagaimana tidak, semua anggota keluarga Byun sedang berkumpul, tak terkecuali _Tuan Byun_ yang benar-benar sangat sibuk 'pun bahkan ada disana. Kejadian yang benar-benar jarang terjadi di riwayat keluarga Byun. Bahkan _Halmoni_ dan _Haraboeji_ keluarga Byun juga hadir.

Dan tentu saja kejadian yang terbilang sangat langka tersebut membuat anak bungsu keluarga Byun bingung. Ayolah, ini hanya acara kecil-kecilan untuk merayakan kepulangan Baekhyun dari rumah sakit. Baekhyun memang sempat harus dirawat dirumah sakit selama beberapa hari. Ia sendiri juga tidak mengerti mengapa ia bisa berakhir disana. Tetapi setelah diberi penjelasan oleh Sang Appa, ternyata ia hanya kelelahan dan jatuh pingsan hingga ia harus dibawa kerumah sakit. Memang tugas kampusnya yang menumpuk membuat kodisi badannya sedikit melemah akhir-akhir ini. Dan Baekhyun tak bisa menyangkal bahwa perkataan Appa'nya memang benar.

Tetapi yang membuat Baekhyun sangat heran mengapa ada _Halmoni_ dan _Haraboeji_ 'nya disini. Bukannya Baekhyun tidak mengharapkan kedatangan _Halmoni_ dan _Haraboeji_ 'nya, jujur ia sangat merindukan mereka, terlebih lagi sudah hampir beberapa tahun ini ia tidak pernah lagi bertemu dengan _Halmoni_ dan _Haraboeji'_ nya. Tapi… perjalanan dari China ke Korea bukankah itu sungguh memakan waktu, dan itu hanya untuk menjengguknya yang bahkan hanya sekedar pingsan karena kelelahan. Baekhyun merasa sedikit tak' enak hati.

Baekhyun menatap _Halmoni_ 'nya yang terus mengoceh sedari tadi. Entahlah yang hanya Baekhyun tangkap hanya perkataan 'Jangan' 'Jangan dan 'Jangan'. Kali ini Keluarga Byun memang sedang bersantai di ruang tengah. Menikmati acara bersantai dengan mengobrol bersama. Seperti Baekhyun saat ini, terperangkap di sofa berwarna putih dengan _Halmoni_ 'nya yang terus mengoceh mengenai kondisi kesehatannya. Berbicara mengenai obat-obatan herbal yang dikatakan _Halmoni_ dapat membuat Kondisi Baekhyun agar tidak mudah terserang penyakit, atau membuat Baekhyun tidak gampang lelah, juga mengenai pola makan Baekhyun yang harus dijaga, dan sebagainya yang mampu membuat Baekhyun hanya menganggukan kepalanya saja.

"Mulai sekarang kau harus atur pola makanmu, Baekhyun" tutur _Halmoni_ lembut.

"Dari dulu aku selalu mengatur pola makanku kok, _Halmoni._ " Baekhyun menjawab dengan manja.

"Jangan kira _Halmoni_ tidak tau, kau akan berubah menjadi babi jika sudah makan, semua yang berada didepanmu akan masuk semua kemulutmu." Ujar _Halmoni_ dengan nada bercanda, ia terkekeh pelan.

" _Halmoni_ kau baru saja mengataiku Babi!" Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya, ia merajuk.

"Memang benar 'kan? Kau memang seperti Babi jika sudah makan." _Halmoni_ tertawa kecil atas perkataannya sendiri, membuat Baekhyun 'kian merajuk. _Halmoni_ mengusap-usap kepala Baekhyun dengan tangannya. dengan tawanya yang sudah mereda, ia kembali berbicara.

"Mulai hari ini kau jangan terlalu sering beraktivitas diluar, jangan terlalu kelelahan. Kau itu seorang calon Dokter, tetapi menjaga kodisi tubuhmu saja tidak bisa. Bagaimana kau akan merawat pasien-pasienmu nanti."sidir Halmoni. Baekhyun hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Mengindahkan sindiran Halmoninya, Ia selalu terlena jika Halmoni mengusap-usap kepalanya. "Iya-iya _Halmoni_."

"Dan juga, pokoknya kau jangan lagi berlatih _Hapkido_ Baekhyun, ingat kondisi 'mu." Baekhyun membulatkan matanya. Ia menatap _Halmoni'_ nya tidak percaya. Membuat usapan dikepalanya terhenti.

" _Halmoni_ jangan bercanda! _Hapkido_ bagaikan sebagian dari jiwaku. Aku tidak mau." Tolak Baekhyun. Sebenarnya sudah dari dulu _Halmoni'_ nya ini melarangnya untuk berlatih Hapkido. Tetapi ucapan _Halmoni'_ nya ini selalu diacuhkan oleh sang cucu. Dan lagi-lagi kini _Halmoni_ 'nya membahas tentang Baekhyun yang tidak boleh berlatih _Hapkido_.

"Hey kau ini sudah berani membantah perkataan _Halmoni_. Pokoknya kau jangan lagi-lagi berlatih _Hapkido_." Tegas _Halmoni._

"Biar saja, lagipula aku hanya kelelahan Halmoni bukan berarti aku harus berhenti berlatih _Hapkido_."

"Tapi tetap sa—"

TING TONG.

"Huh Siapa itu? Baekhyun kau buka pintunya." _Halmoni_ memandang Baekhyun dengan pandangan 'Cepat sana'.

"Apa? Kenapa harus aku?" Baekhyun merasa kesal sekarang. _Halmoni'_ nya baru saja menyuruhnya untuk tidak kelelahan, tetapi yang _Halmoni'_ nya lakukan malah menyuruh-nyuruhnya.

"Karena kau yang paling dekat dengan pintu. Sudah cepat sana." Halmoni sedikit mendorong bahu Baekhyun agar cucunya itu segera bangun dari duduknya. Dengan berat hati Baekhyun mengangkat bokongnya lalu segera berjalan kearah pintu ruang tengah.

"Aissh, aku yang habis sakit disini, mengapa aku yang harus disuruh-suruh." Gerutu Baekhyun dengan bibir yang mengerucut lucu. Tangannya sudah memegang kenop pintu saat bel pintu rumahnya kembali berbunyi.

TING TONG.

Baekhyun mendengus kesal. Orang ini tidak sabaran sekali. "Tunggu sebentar."

Cklek.

Baekhyun berkedip beberapa kali saat melihat seseorang yang berdiri didepannya. Seorang pria tampan dengan kemeja biru kotak-kotak juga rambut hitam yang sedikit dinaikan keatas. Baekhyun sedikit terpesona akan ketampanan yang dimiliki pria ini. Tetapi ada apa dengan wajahnya? Mengapa wajahnya sedatar itu?

"Emm, Cari siapa ya?" dengan gugup Baekhyun bertanya pada pria tersebut. Baekhyun meremas-remas jari-jarinya sendiri saat mata pria tersebut menatap intens dirinya. Pria tersebut terus menatap Baekhyun seperti ada sesuatu yang ingin ia sampaikan. Tatapan matanya membuat Baekhyun serasa terintimidasi. Apa yang pria itu sedang pikirkan?

"Aku akan bertanggung jawab" pria tersebut membuka suara. Wajahnya masih datar, suaranya juga terdengar sangat berat, apalagi matanya yang terus menatapnya intens. Dan apa yang tadi ia katakan?

"Huh?" dengan segala kebingungannya Baekhyun balik menatap pria itu heran. Apa ada yang salah dengan pendengarannya? Ia merasa pria tadi baru saja berkata—

"Baekhyun, aku akan bertanggung jawab."

—bertanggung jawab.

"Apa? Bertanggung jawab apa? Tunggu, mengapa kau bisa tau namaku?" Baekhyun semakin bingung. Pria ini tampan, tapi mengapa Baekhyun merasa pria ini sedikit tidak waras karena perkataannya.

"Aku akan bertanggung jawab. Kita bisa rawat dia bersama-sama." Pria itu kembali membuka suara, masih dengan wajah datarnya dan tatapannya yang intens.

"Kau berbicara apa sih? Aku tidak mengerti." Wajah bingung Baekhyun berubah menjadi raut wajah kesal. Pasalnya dia sudah bertanya baik-baik, tetapi pria ini malah menjawab dengan jawaban yang membuat Baekhyun semakin bingung.

"Kita bisa—"

"Ada apa ini?" sebuah suara berat yang terdengar cukup tegas mengiterupsi pembicaraan pria tadi. Tuan Byun dengan wajah beribawanya menghampiri kedua orang berbeda jenis kelamin yang sedari tadi berbicara didepan pintu ruang tengah miliknya. Matanya menatap anak bungsunya dengan wajah diliputi pertanyaan. Baekhyun yang mengerti akan situasi segera menjawab kebingungan sang Appa.

"Ini Appa, ada seseorang yang sedari tadi berbica—" tetapi sebelum Baekhyun menyelesaikan perkataannya, tanpa rasa bersalah pria berwajah tampan namun datar tersebut memotong pembicaraan Baekhyun.

"Selamat siang, saya Park Chanyeol, saya sudah menghamili anak anda _Tuan Byun_ ," pria itu membungkuk 'kan badannya. Berusaha terlihat sopan. Namun percayalah sesopan apapun pria tersebut, perkataannya sungguh membuat _Tuan Byun_ terutama Baekhyun membulatkan matanya _Shock_.

"Apa kau bilang?! Menghamili anak saya?!" bentak Tuan Byun dengan gigi yang bergeletuk marah. Baekhyun merasa takut sendiri dengan aura-aura tak enak di tubuh Appanya. Sedangkan pria tersebut masih tenang dengan wajah datarnya. Sumpah rasanya Baekhyun ingin menampar wajah pria itu, dan memotong mulutnya karena sudah berani berbicara macam-macam dengan Appanya. Baekhyun marah sekarang.

"Hey apa yang kau bicara 'kan? Demi Tuhan aku tidak mengenalnya Appa!" dengan wajah ingin menangis Baekhyun meyakinkan sang Appa bahwa yang dikatakan pria tadi itu tidak benar. Baekhyun menatap pria itu meminta pertolongan, berharap pria tersebut berkata pada Appa'nya bahwa yang ia katakan tadi hanya lelucon semata. Tetapi yang Baekhyun dapat malah berbeda terbalik dengan yang ia inginkan.

"—Dan saya akan bertanggung jawab."

Rasanya Baekhyun ingin tenggelam di samudra pasifik detik ini juga.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

HALOHA! *munculdariketekbangceye* Gimana ini baru Prolog? Bakal aku lanjutin kalau memang responnya bagus. Tapi aku nggak janji bakal fast apdet. Well, tugas sekolah aku numpok bro. beberapa minggu ini aku nggak pernah absen buat enggak kesekolah. Bahkan sabtu minggu aku masih harus kesekolah. Masalah kelas lha, masalah eskul lha, kerja kelompok lah. Udahlah yaa malah jadi curhat :v

Ngomong-ngomong ada yang nonton konser exo di ina nggak? Atau nontonnya nunggu ada di yutub aja sama kaya aku huehehe :p. maklum lah masih pelajar belum bisa ngehasilin duit sendiri. Tapi kalo emang ada yang nonton, boleh lah nitip 'Cium basah'/?/ ke bang cahyo :D wuehehe :D :v

Daaannn Aku mau promosi sekalian, baca juga yaa ff aku yang **Love Mart** juga **Because I'm Your Girl**. Walaupun ceritanya nggak jelas tapi baca aja lahh /?/ Udah yaa segitu ajaa…

 **Berminat buat Review?**

 **#ChanBaekIsReal**

 **Spcy61**


	2. Chapter 2

_Sinar matahari yang merambat dari celah-celah jendela yang sedikit terbuka membuat sesosok wanita mungil dengan pakaian serba putih khas rumah sakit sedikit terusik. Gorden yang bergerak-gerak menjuntai dari jendela karena terbawa angin pagi menampakkan bayang-bayang diwajahnya. Sebuah bunyi alat pendeteksi jantung bergerak teratur, menandakan keberadaan sesosok manusia disana. Langit pagi dengan hiasan merah jingga yang sudah mulai memudar hampir digantikan oleh langit biru, mengantar matahari untuk terbit seperti biasanya._

 _Sebuah gerakan ringan dari sesosok wanita berbaju putih menghantarkannya kembali kealam sadar. Tangan-tangan lentiknya bergerak-gerak kecil diatas ranjang yang beralas sprei tanpa motif—ciri khas rumah sakit sekali— Mata wanita tersebut terbuka perlahan, mencoba untuk beradaptasi dengan cahaya-cahaya yang mulai masuk kedalam retina matanya. Pandangan yang sempat mengabur tahap demi tahap mulai berjalan sebagaimana mestinya. Nuansa putih menjadi hal yang pertama kali ia jumpai, selebihnya hanya sebuah benda-benda yang menunjukkan bahwa wanita ini barusaja terbangun di kamar sebuah rumah sakit._

 _Dengan kesadaran yang hampir penuh, wanita itu memutar balik memorinya. Mencari jawaban akan hal yang membuatnya bisa terbaring disini dengan sebuah pakaian rumah sakit yang melekat ditubuhnya. Apa ia barusaja mengalami suatu hal yang mengerikan?_

 _Otaknya kembali berproses, bagaimanapun ia harus tau apa yang menyebabkannya hingga bisa terbangun disebuah penjara manusia berkedok rumah sakit. Sampai suatu serangan mendadak dikepalanya membuatnya harus berhenti untuk berfikir. Serangan itu semakin menjadi-jadi, kepalanya memberat tanpa alasan. Ingin rasanya wanita itu berteriak sekencang-kencangnya, melampiaskan betapa sakitnya sakit dikepalanya._

 _Hingga sebuah bunyi pintu terbuka membuatnya sedikit menoleh. Tidak ada hal yang terjadi didetik berikutnya, hanya ada sesosok pria paruh baya yang terkejut dengan apa yang ia lihat dan sesosok wanita yang menahan sakit dikepalanya._

 _Wanita itu meringis, "S-sakit… tolong…"_

" _K-kau sudah sadar?"_

 _Tidak bisa dipungkiri, ada sebuah raut bahagia diwajah pria paruh baya tersebut._

 _._

.

.

.

 **BABY**

 **By : Spcy61**

 **Chast :**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Etc.**

 **Genre : Romance. Drama.**

 **Rate : M**

 **Warning! GS for Uke! Typo's** **dimana-mana. Bahasa Berantakan!**

 _ **Cetak Miring untuk Adegan Flasback!**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1**

Baekhyun seperti akan menghadiri suatu persidangan saja.

Sebagaimana Tuan Byun yang bergelar sebagai _saksi_. Pria gila—Baekhyun memutuskan memanggilnya 'pria gila'—yang bergelar sebagai _tersangka_. Dirinya yang bergelar sebagai _korban._ Dan Keluarga Byun yang bergelar sebagai _kuasa hukum._ Tinggalah mereka menunggu hukuman apa yang akan dijatuhkan untuk sang _tersangka_.

Dan Baekhyun berharap itu adalah hukuman mati.

Dikelilingi oleh seluruh anggota Keluarga Byun yang menatapnya penuh aura gelap membuat nyali Baekhyun menciut. Baekhyun bahkan tidak berani melihat Tuan Byun yang sudah duduk tenang disalah satu sudut sofa _._ Ia memang terlihat tenang, tapi yakinlah satu kata kau berucap salah dan membuatnya marah, maka jangan harap kau bisa bernafas hingga besok.

Baekhyun meremas-remas tangannya yang mulai berkeringat—Baekhyun memang selalu melakukan hal itu setiap merasa gugup—Disamping kanan kirinya ada _Halmoni_ dan Nyonya Byun yang sama-sama memasang wajah ganas, persis seperti Macan yang sedang mengincar buruannya. Dan juga _Oppa_ dan _Haraboeji_ nya yang terus menatap sesosok pria bertubuh tinggi yang dengan kurang ajarnya balik menatap _Oppa_ dan _Haraboeji_ nya.

Baekhyun tidak tau kesalahan apa yang ia perbuat dahulu sehingga Tuhan memberikan cobaan melalui cara yang unik seperti ini; Mendatangkan seorang pria gila didepan pintu rumahnya. Baekhyun rasanya ingin mengangkat kedua tangannya—pertanda ia menyerah— Dan pria itu sepertinya memang pria gila yang tidak punya otak. Sudah cukup ia memperkenalkan dirinya didepan Tuan Byun dengan kalimat kurang ajar miliknya. Tapi pria itu malah kembali memperkenalkan dirinya didepan keluarga Byun dengan sebuah kalimat yang jauh lebih parah dari sebelumnya.

"Selamat siang, Saya Park Chanyeol, Saya sudah menghamili Baekhyun, kami bahkan sering bercinta setiap saat."

Baekhyun bahkan masih dapat mengingat dengan baik kalimat yang pria gila itu lontarkan didepan seluruh anggota Keluarga Byun _lima_ menit lalu. Jika boleh jujur, Baekhyun sudah bersiap menendang mulut pria tersebut setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu. Ia merasa benar-benar muak dengan permainan yang pria gila itu mainkan. Jika pria gila itu ingin bermain-main, Keluarga Byun bukan tempatnya. Pria gila itu salah memilih tempat.

"Kau berbicara apa tadi, _Nak_?" Nyonya Byun angkat bicara. Memecah keheningan yang sempat terjadi diruang tengah bernuansa putih itu. Ia dapat mendengar dengan jelas Pria bernama Park Chanyeol tersebut mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatnya _shock_. Tapi Nyonya Byun hanya ingin memastikan saja bahwa ia tidak salah dengar. Faktor umur terkadang membuat kinerja pendengarannya sedikit berkurang.

"Saya—"

"Bisa kau pergi sekarang!" Baekhyun berdiri dari duduknya. _Persetan_ dengan sopan santun yang melarangnya untuk tidak boleh memotong pembicaraan seseorang. Pria gila itu juga sempat memotong pembicaraannya. Yang ada di otaknya sekarang adalah mengusir pria gila itu sesegera mungkin dari rumahnya. Bukankah sudah Baekhyun bilang, ia benar-benar sudah muak dengan permainan pria gila itu.

Chanyeol hanya memandang Baekhyun sejenak. Tidak berniat sedikitpun untuk bergerak dari posisi duduknya sekarang. Chanyeol lebih terkesan mengacuhkan perkataaan wanita berbadan mungil itu untuknya. _Boro-boro_ angkat kaki dari rumah keluarga Byun, mengangkat bokongnya dari sofa saja ia tidak berminat sama sekali. Baekhyun geram melihatnya.

"Tolong hentikan main-mainnya. Jika kau ingin bermain-main tolong jangan dikeluargaku!" Baekhyun tersulut emosi.

"Aku tidak bermain-main. Aku hanya ingin bertanggung jawab dan merawat anak kita bersama-sama, Apa itu salah?"

"Kau salah! Karena aku tidak sedang hamil apalagi sampai mengandung anakmu! Aku bahkan tidak mengenalmu!"

"Apa tujuanmu datang kesini?" suara beribawa milik Tuan Byun lagi-lagi menginterupsi perdebatan kedua insan berbeda jenis kelamin tersebut. Dimana sang wanita yang sudah kepalang emosi, berbeda terbalik dengan sang pria yang masih duduk tenang disofa ruang tamu milik keluarga Byun. Tuan Byun melirik anak bungsunya. Seperti ada perintah yang tak kasat mata Baekhyun kembali duduk. Walau kemarahannya belum reda sepenuhnya setidaknya ada sang _Appa_ yang akan membelanya dan mengusir pria gila itu _pikirnya_.

"Seperti yang saya bilang, saya ingin bertanggung jawab." Chanyeol berkata dengan tenang. Tidak ada rasa takut dan ragu sedikitpun didalam dirinya. Bagi Chanyeol menyelesaikan ini dengan segera adalah yang terpenting baginya.

"Pria brengsek! Kau bertanggung jawab setelah sudah menghamili anakku!" Tuan Byun mengencangkan rahangnya. Tidak dipungkiri Tuan Byun terlihat marah sekarang, matanya mendelik tajam menatap pria asing yang baru saja berbicara padanya.

Baekhyun tersenyum sinis. Ia yakin pria gila itu sedang menahan ketakutannya sekarang, dan sedikit lagi pria itu pasti akan segera mengakui bahwa ia berbohong saat mengatakan telah menghamili Baekhyun. Lihat saja.

"Yang saya tau tidak akan ada pria brengsek yang mau bertanggung jawab setelah menghamili seseorang." Chanyeol menyeringai. Seperti ada kepuasan tersendiri bagi dirinya setelah mengucapkan kalimat tersebut.

Tuan Byun berdecih,

Baekhyun mendelik,

"Kau benar," Tuan Byun menghela nafasnya. "Lalu kapan kau akan menikahi putriku?"

" _APPA_!" Baekhyun melotot. Terkejut dengan reaksi sang _Appa_ yang diluar dari _ekspetasi_ nya. Ada sedikit rasa kecewa karena _Appa_ nya yang langsung menanyakan tanggal pernikahan, tanpa tau terlebih dahulu apa benar putri satu-satunya ini tengah mengandung. " _Appa_ aku bersumpah aku tidak hamil! Mengapa kalian semua tidak mempercayaiku?" Baekhyun menatap Tuan Byun penuh emosi.

Tuan Byun memijat pelipisnya, pusing dengan semua hal yang menimpa keluarganya ini. "Baiklah, tidak ada cara lain untuk membuktikan Baekhyun hamil atau tidak, kita akan mengeceknya." _Tandas_ Tuan Byun.

Baekhyun tersenyum sinis, "Aku setuju."

Lalu dengan mata bulan sabit miliknya Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol tajam. _Lihat saja, seberapa bisa kau mempertahankan wajah datar dan sikap tenangmu, Park Chanyeol._

Seperti tau apa yang Baekhyun sampaikan lewat matanya, Chanyeol menyeringai. "Tentu. Saya setuju."

.

.

.

Sebuah mobil _Lamborghini_ _Venano_ mahal buatan Italia memasuki sebuah mansion bertingkat mewah. Seorang pria turun dari mobil tersebut setelah selesai memarkirkan mobilnya berjejer dengan koleksi mobil mewah lainnya. Pria itu berjalan santai memasuki mansion mewah miliknya. Dilihat dari seluruh koleksi mobilnya dan juga mansion miliknya tentu pria itu bukan orang sembarangan. Mansion bergaya eropa itu cukup membuat siapapun yang melihatnya berdecak kagum. Mansion itu bahkan sangat luas, kira-kira bisa mencapai puluhan atau bahkan ratusan hektar. Dan juga terdapat sebuah taman yang menghiasi halaman Mansion itu. Dengan Mansion yang sangat mewah jelas _fasilitas_ yang terdapat didalamnya juga akan luar biasa mewah.

Akan ada banyak kamar dirumah besar itu jika kalian memasukinya lebih dalam. Bahkan jika kalian ingin repot-repot menjelajahi isi Mansion itu, mungkin kalian akan bertemu beribu-ribu _fasilitas_ yang tersedia didalamnya. Seperti kolam berenang yang super besar, tempat _gym_ pribadi, hingga tempat bermain golf dengan lapangan hijau yang sangat luas tersedia disana. Tetapi seberapa mewah rumah tersebut, jika terlihat tidak berpenghuni tetap saja akan terasa kurang. Untuk apa sebuah Mansion mewah jika hanya ada beberapa pelayan rumah yang menghuninya. Sedangkan sang pemilik aslinya sedang berada diluar.

Wanita yang sudah berusia setengah abad berjalan tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri seorang Pria yang baru saja memasuki Mansion dengan wajah lelahnya. Dengan telaten wanita berseragam pelayan tersebut membawakan tas yang berisikan tumpukan pekerjaan sang majikan. Tidak lupa memberitahukan sebuah pesan yang seseorang sampaikan kepadanya.

"Maaf Tuan, Nyonya Yoora telah menunggu diruang kerja anda sejak _dua_ jam lalu."

"Baiklah, terimakasih informasinya Bibi _Jung_."

"Sama-sama, saya permisi dulu Tuan Chanyeol."

Dengan langkah pasti Chanyeol menaiki undakan tangga yang akan menghantarkannya keruang kerja miliknya. Ruang kerjanya memang berada dilantai atas, tepat berada di samping kamarnya. Ruang kerja yang berukuran tiga kali empat meter tersebut memang tersambung dengan kamar pribadinya. Chanyeol membuatnya agar ia tidak harus repot-repot jika nanti ia harus mondar-mandir karena suatu hal. Jadi tidak heran jika Chanyeol sedikit tidak suka dengan sikap lancang _Noona_ nya yang memasuki ruang kerja miliknya semaunya. Bukan tidak mungkin ia akan memasuki kamar pribadinya jika dilihat dari sifat Semaunya sang _Noona_. Demi Tuhan Chanyeol tidak suka jika sesuatu hal yang menyangkut privasinya terusik.

Entah bagaimana bisa sang _Noona_ memasuki ruang kerjanya yang terkunci. Dari dulu seharusnya Chanyeol tau tentang _Noona_ nya yang licik mengenai 'kunci-mengunci'. Dan terbukti sekarang, ruang kerja miliknya berhasil _Noona_ nya masuki.

Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya saat dirasa ia sudah sampai didepan pintu ruang kerjanya. Chanyeol mendorong pintu tersebut dengan cepat. Sebuah pintu minimalis dengan warna coklat muda terbuka akibat sebuah dorongan. Membuat adanya sedikit celah untuk siapa saja agar bisa masuk kesana. Tanpa menunggu lama, Chanyeol masih dengan seragam lengkap kerjanya memasuki ruangan tersebut.

Terdapat berbagai macam buku dengan rak-rak berwarna silver yang berjejer rapi dibelakang sebuah meja kerja. Sofa-sofa berwarna putih diletakkan sedemikian rupa disetiap sisi-sisi ruang kerjanya. Jendela disamping ruang kerjanya menampilkan sebuah lapangan hijau miliknya. Posisi meja kerja yang menghadap pintu membuat Chanyeol dapat melihat seorang wanita berambut coklat sebahu sedang membaca sebuah buku di kursi duduk di meja kerjanya.

"Sejak kapan seorang Park Yoora menjadi sangat begitu lancang? Tuan Park bahkan tidak mengajarkanmu untuk memasuki ruang kerja milik orang lain dengan semaunya." Chanyeol menghampiri wanita bermarga yang sama dengannya itu dengan sedikit angkuh. Wanita bernama Yoora itu sedikit terkejut, terlihat sekali ia tidak mengetahui Chanyeol telah pulang. Tetapi selanjutnya wajah terkejutnya terganti dengan senyum manis.

"Uhh, kau sudah pulang?" Yoora menaruh buku yang baru saja dibacanya keatas meja. Ia mendorong sedikit kursi yang didudukinya kebelakang, membuatnya bisa dengan mudah bangun dari duduknya. Dengan langkah pelan Yoora menghampiri Chanyeol yang berdiri tidak jauh dari tempatnya duduk tadi. Tubuh sempurnanya bersender dibagian depan meja kerja Chanyeol. Tangannya sudah ia dekap dibawah dada. Pose yang tidak kalah angkuhnya dengan lawan bicaranya itu.

"Ada urusan apa kau datang kesini?" Sahut Chanyeol langsung.

"Hei, sejak kapan adikku menjadi sangat tidak sopan? Aku ini 3 tahun lebih tua darimu. Panggil aku _Noona_!" _Titah_ Yoora. Wajah angkuh—yang dibuat-buat—miliknya persis seperti ratu jahat yang sedang menyuruh-nyuruh pengawalnya, atau kalau tidak menurut pengawal itu akan berubah menjadi seekor katak. Perumpamaan yang bagus.

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya, "Ada urusan apa _Noona_ datang kesini?"

"Hanya ingin memastikan saja mengenai tadi siang. Apa berjalan lancar?" Tanya Yoora sedikit menaik-naikan alisnya. Tingkah _Noona_ nya ini benar-benar.

"Cukup lancar, walau sedikit ada kendala. Seperti yang _Noona_ prediksikan _dia_ meminta sebuah bukti."

Raut wajah Chanyeol berubah serius, matanya menerawang kedepan. Ada sesuatu hal yang tengah Chanyeol pikirkan. Sesuatu hal yang menggangu pikirannya akhir-akhir ini. Chanyeol memijat pelipisnya, sangat pusing dengan masalah yang menimpanya.

"Itu prediksi yang mudah ditebak. Semua wanita akan melakukan hal yang sama jika berada diposisi itu." Yoora menyahut. Membuat Chanyeol tersadar akan sang _Noona_ disampingnya.

"Uhh yeah, kau benar." Ucap Chanyeol lesu.

"Jadi kapan kalian akan mengeceknya?"

"Besok sore sepertinya."

"Kuharap hal seperti ini dapat segera berakhir, mungkin ini sebuah hukum karma untukmu Chanyeol," Yoora terkekeh akan perkataannya, membuat Chanyeol mendelik kesal. Tetapi senyuman menggoda yang terpasang diwajah sang Noona membuat Chanyeol sedikit curiga.

"Oh ya, sebuah boneka Rilakkuma sepertinya sangat cocok untuk sebuah hiasan kamar. Aku benar kan?"

Dan benar saja, terkadang umur seseorang tidak menjamin seberapa jahilnya dia.

"Yach, Noona! Jangan pernah sekali lagi memasuki kamarku!"

.

.

.

Butuh sebuah perjuangan besar untuk seorang Byun Baekhyun agar bisa mengikuti kegiatan kuliahnya hari ini. Berbekal wajah 'kasihan' miliknya dan juga mata _puppy_ nya yang berkaca-kaca meminta permohonan, akhirnya Baekhyun mendapatkan izin untuk pergi kuliah. Tentu dengan wejangan-wejangan dari _Halmoni_ nya agar ia tidak makan disembarang tempat, dan juga tidak lupa mengingatkannya untuk tidak banyak beraktivitas agar tidak mudah lelah. Baekhyun bahkan masih mengingat kata-kata _Halmoni_ nya saat ia akan berangkat untuk pergi kuliah.

" _Jaga baik-baik kandunganmu Baekhyun! Jangan melakukan hal-hal aneh yang dapat membahayakan kandunganmu!"_

 _Dan Baekhyun akan mengingatkan,_

" _Halmoni aku tidak hamil!"_

Selalu saja seperti itu tidak akan ada yang percaya dengan perkataannya. Semenjak pria gila itu datang kerumah dan mengucapkan sesuatu yang terdengar seperti sebuah lonceng kematian untuknya, keluarganya seperti baru saja tersihir sebuah mantra layaknya yang terdapat di film-film bergenre _fantasy_. Keluarga Baekhyun tentu tidak berubah menjadi seekor binatang yang terkena mantra perubah wujud, melainkah sikap keluarganya yang kini terlihat seperti sengaja mengacuhkan perkataannya. Sudah Baekhyun katakan berkali-kali untuk tidak mempercayai ucapan pria gila itu dan mengatakan bahwa ia tidak sedang hamil. Tetapi keluarganya tetap membicarakan kondisi Baekhyun yang seperti sedang berbadan dua saja. Itu membuat Baekhyun kesal.

Bagaimana bisa sesosok malaikat kecil tengah bersemayam dirahimnya. Sedangkan berhubungan badan layaknya sepasang suami-istri saja belum pernah ia lakukan. Sangat tidak mungkin terjadi jika tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang bernyawa sedang menghuni rahimnya.

Sebuah Universitas bergengsi di Seoul menjadi pemandangan yang terlihat sepanjang mata memandang. Bangunan megah dengan desain arsitik rancangan salah satu arsitek terkenal dunia itu berdiri kokoh dengan tanaman-tanaman hijau yang mengelilinginya. Universitas ini dikelilingi oleh pepohonan yang merupakan tempat terindah jika kalian ingin mengerjakan tugas-tugas kuliah.

Didalamnya pun tidak kalah menarik. Terdapat sekitar _tujuh_ perpustakaan dengan ribuan buku yang berjejer rapi, sebuah ruang penelitian, ruang kebugaran dan sebuah aula besar, membuat universitas ini terlihat seperti istana impian. Orang-orang yang bersekolah didalamnya 'pun adalah orang-orang yang terpilih. Mereka harus memiliki otak yang cemerlang untuk bisa masuk kesana. Tak jarang semua lulusan Universitas itu akan menjadi orang-orang yang berpengaruh di Seoul. Bukan suatu hal yang mustahil jika para murid lulusan SMA akan memilih Universitas ini sebagai tempat untuk jenjang menuntut Ilmu selanjutnya.

"Baekhyun!"

Langkahnya yang tengah menyusuri kolidor jurusannya terhenti saat mendengar seseorang memanggilnya. Baekhyun membalikan badannya, mata sipitnya langsung melihat sahabat sejak SMAnya sedang berlari-lari dengan tangan melambai kearahnya. Kemeja _Denim_ dengan celana panjang berbahan kulit terpasang dengan sempurna ditubuh sahabatnya. Sepatu _sneakers_ miliknya beradu dengan kerasnya lantai koridor. Sahabatnya ini memang tidak pernah berubah. Selalu saja terlihat seperti seorang wanita berjiwa pria. Baekhyun rasanya ingin tertawa keras saat sahabatnya itu menabrak salah satu mahasiswa yang sedang berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya. Sahabatnya itu lebih terlihat seperti orang mabuk yang sedang berlari jika Baekhyun boleh jujur. Baekhyun akan mengingatkan sahabatnya nanti bahwa ia adalah pelari yang amat sangat buruk.

Sampai seseorang dengan tubuh sama pendeknya memeluk—lebih tepatnya menubruk—tubuhnya dengan kuat. Baekhyun bahkan harus menetralkan degup jantungnya karena terlalu terkejut. "Baekhyun, aku sangat-sangat merindukanmu~"

Baekhyun tersenyum disela-sela keterkejutannya, "Aku juga sangat merindukanmu, Kyungsoo." Kedua manusia berjenis kelamin sama itu semakin memeluk erat. Terlihat seperti _Lala_ dan _Poh_ yang sedang berpelukan ditengah-tengah bukit. Sesekali mereka mengoyangkan pelukan mereka kekanan dan kekiri. Tenang, kalian tidak sedang melihat anak sekolah dasar yang sedang berpelukan kok.

"Uhh, rasanya seperti aku akan mati jika tidak ada kau." Kyungsoo berceloteh.

"Kau berlebihan." Baekhyun mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Aku serius Baek, tidak ada lagi seseorang yang membantuku untuk menjahili Jongin." Baekhyun mendengus, sahabatnya ini selalu saja bersikap layaknya anak-anak. Kyungsoo merengangkan pelukannya, menatap wajah seseorang yang sedang dipeluknya. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Aku baik, kau tidak bisa melihat aku yang bertambah manis ini, huh." Baekhyun yang pertama kali melepaskan pelukan mereka. Lalu dengan _centil_ nya Baekhyun mengedipkan salah satu matanya nakal. Jelas Kyungsoo yang melihatnya langsung terserang alergi mendadak.

"Simpan saja segala kenarsisanmu Byun. Yang kulihat kau tambah semakin… berisi. Pertama kalinya aku melihat seseorang yang baru saja sembuh dari sakit segembul dirimu." Kyungsoo tertawa renyah.

Baekhyun mendelik kesal. Matanya segera melihat kebawah, memandang perutnya yang baru saja mendapatkan penghinaan secara tidak langsung. Apa Baekhyun sebesar itu?

"Terus saja kau meledekku."

Kyungsoo nyengir. Baekhyun akan terlihat lucu sekali jika sedang marah. "Oke-oke maafkan aku. Aku juga minta maaf karena kemarin aku tidak sempat mengantarkanmu pulang dari rumah sakit."

"Tidak apa-apa." Baekhyun tersenyum sekilas lalu menundukan kepalanya. Reaksinya itu tentu membuat Kyungsoo heran. Apa ia mengatakan sesuatu yang salah? Apa perkataannya tadi terlalu kasar?

"Kau kenapa?"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Wajahnya mulai mendongak memperlihatkan senyumnya yang kian lebar. Kyungsoo mendapat firasat yang buruk akan senyum itu. "Aku tidak percaya, aku baru saja memaafkan seorang sahabat yang mengatai sahabatnya sendiri gembul. Lihatlah betapa mulianya hatiku."

Dan benar saja, Kyungsoo segera membuat posture seakan-akan ia ingin muntah. "Bertingkahlah sesukamu, Baek."

.

.

.

Jika dipikir-pikir Baekhyun baru sadar bahwa ia sama sekali tidak menunjukkan ciri-ciri seseorang yang tengah hamil. Yang Baekhyun tau seorang wanita akan mengalami mual, muntah, atau kepala yang sering pusing jika ia sedang hamil. Tapi lihatlah, Baekhyun bahkan sedang memakan _Bibimbap_ miliknya dengan lahap. Tanpa rasa mual, rasa ingin muntah, atau gejala kehamilan lainnya. Baekhyun bukannya berharap ia benar-benar hamil. Ia hanya heran mengapa keluarganya tidak menyadari hal itu. Baekhyun akan tertawa paling keras nanti saat Dokter memberitahukan bahwa ia tidak sedang hamil. Semoga saja keluarganya dapat segera sadar bahwa mereka telah dibohongi oleh pria gila tidak berotak itu.

"Sekarang aku tau penyebab mengapa kau terlihat gembul."

Baekhyun tersadar atas pemikirannya. Matanya segera melirik sinis wanita bermata bulat yang sedang duduk didepannya. Wanita itu terlihat acuh dan lebih memilih menyeruput minuman berperisa miliknya dengan tenang. _Setengah jam_ lalu kelasnya untuk hari ini telah berakhir. Baekhyun cukup kerepotan tentang materi ajarnya yang tertinggal, tetapi bersyukurlah kepada Tuhan yang telah memberikannya otak yang cerdas, sehingga ia tidak perlu repot-repot untuk meminta tambahan kelas kepada dosen pengajar. Jadi disinilah mereka—Baekhyun dan Kyungsso—duduk didepan kedai dengan berlatarkan pinggiran jalan kota Seoul. Ini semua saran Baekhyun yang meminta Kyungsoo untuk mampir terlebih dahulu di kedai bibi _Gong_ sebelum pulang. Kyungsoo hanya meng'iyakannya, karena bagaimanapun mereka sudah lama sekali tidak pergi kesana. Tanpa tau kelicikan seorang Byun Baekhyun yang menggunakan alasan _'ingin kekedai bibi Gong'_ agar ia tidak cepat-cepat pulang.

"Kau seorang calon Dokter, seharusnya kau tau bahwa sesuatu yang berlebihan itu tidak baik. Termasuk dalam hal _makan-memakan._ " Kyungsoo menyeletuk—lagi.

"Apa maksudmu?" Baekhyun mengernyit. Telur yang baru saja akan masuk kemulutnya ia taruh kembali. Mulutnya yang sudah siap menyantap makanannya kembali ia tutup.

"Kau tidak bisa melihat," Kyungsoo memandang meja didepannya. Terdapat banyak _Dolsot_ (Mangkuk batu) berjejer dengan beberapa gelas yang sebelumnya berisi penuh jus stroberi. Kyungsoo baru tau nafsu makan sahabatnya bisa sebesar ini. "Kau telah memesan _Bibimbap_ sebanyak tiga porsi, aku jadi semakin yakin didalam perut buncitmu itu terdapat banyak sekali ruang penyimpanan makanan." Celoteh Kyungsoo dengan tangannya yang sudah menunjuk-nunjuk perut rata Baekhyun yang sedikit membuncit. Membuat sang pemilik perut sedikit risih. Pasalnya semua pelanggan dikedai bibi _Gong_ kini tengah melihati perutnya. Dengan sigap Baekhyun menutupi perutnya dengan kedua tangan mungilnya. Membuat pelanggan yang tengah melihati perutnya segera mengalihkan tatapannya.

"Kau pikir apa perutku, sebuah lemari es! Berhenti mengatakan bahwa perutku ini buncit, Kyungsoo! Kau tidak tau sih betapa tersiksanya aku di rumah sakit, terkepung dengan makanan-makanan rumah sakit yang benar-benar tidak memiliki rasa sama sekali!" Sungut Baekhyun, tangannya masih erat memegangi perutnya.

Kyungsoo melirik Baekhyun jengah, "Yeah, yeah Byun Baekhyun si _hiperbolis_."

"Terserah kau."

.

.

.

Chanyeol nampak serius dengan komputer didepannya. Chanyeol yang menjabat sebagai pemimpin perusahaan itu masih fokus dengan layar komputer tanpa bisa diganggu. Setelan jas berwarna _solid navy_ dengan tatanan rambut hitamnya yang dinaikan keatas membuatnya terlihat—lebih—tampan. Jam tangan _rolex_ yang melingkari pergelangan tangannya juga kian menambah kesan mewah didirinya. Pemimpin salah satu perusahaan terbesar dikorea ini memang selalu menjadi pusat perhatian. Selain wajahnya yang tampan, pesonanya benar-benar tak dapat ditolak. Wajar jika banyak sekali wanita-wanita diluaran sana menginginkannya.

 **Tok…**

 **Tok…**

 **Tok…**

"Masuk!" Ucapnya tanpa mengalihkan fokus dilayar komputernya.

Pintu terbuka dan seorang wanita dengan setelan kemejanya yang modis masuk dengan mendekap pekerjaannya. Itu sekertarisnya yang beberapa menit lalu ia suruh menghadap kepadanya. Wanita yang menjabat sebagai sekertarisnya itu berdiri didepan Chanyeol, membungkuk hormat dan menyerahkan suatu berkas pekerjaan. "Ini laporan yang anda minta _sajangnim_. Semua berkas yang anda minta sudah saya kumpulkan disini."

"Kemarikan padaku, Yoona _-ssi_."

Wanita bernama Yoona itu menyerahkan berkas yang berisi laporan pekerjaan kepada sang atasan. Chanyeol menerimanya. Dengan wajah _bak_ atasan kejam Chanyeol memeriksa berkas-berkas laporan itu dengan teliti. Sedangkan sang bawahan mencoba berdoa agar tidak ada kesalahan fatal yang terjadi mengenai laporannya.

Sampai sebuah senyuman timbul diwajah Chanyeol, "Kau bekerja dengan baik Yoona- _ssi_ , aku bangga padamu."

Wanita berstatus sekretarisnya itu bernafas lega, setidaknya tidak ada pekerjaan ulang yang akan membuatnya lembur nanti malam. "Terimakasih, _sajangnim_. Saya permisi."

Yoona kembali membungkuk hormat dan membalikan badannya untuk segera keluar dari ruang kerja atasannya. Tangannya hampir memegang kenop pintu saat suara berat atasannya kembali menggema diruangan yang sangat besar itu.

"Yoona- _ssi_..." suara berat itu terdengar.

"Ada apa _sajangnim_?"

Yoona kembali menatap sang atasan. Atasannya itu kini sedang memijat-mijat pelipisnya, rambutnya yang sudah tersisir rapi terlihat sedikit berantakan. Membuat pikiran sekertarisnya itu berkelana entah kemana?

'Apa ada yang salah dengan laporannya?'

"Bi-bisakah… kau membelikanku _Jjamppong_." Cicit Chanyeol.

Demi tuhan Chanyeol malu sekarang! Berbicara dengan nada seperti itu didepan sekertarisnya. Entah apa yang akan _Noona_ nya katakan jika melihat adik satu-satunya berbicara seperti itu didepan sekertarisnya sendiri. Dimana sisi angkuhmu Park Chanyeol.

"Huh. Apa?" Yoona menatap atasannya bingung. Ia benar-benar tidak mendengar apa yang atasannya ucapkan omong-omong. Yoona semakin bertambah bingung saat atasannya kini malah mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan frustasi. Dengan rambut yang sudah tidak beraturan Chanyeol menatap sekertarisnya. Chanyeol merutuki mulutnya yang tidak bisa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

' _Kau hanya meminta tolong Park! turunkan sedikit gengsimu!' batin Chanyeol berteriak._

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya, " _Jjamppong_. Bisa kau membelikanku _Jjamppong_?"

" _Jjamppong_? Bukankah itu masakan pedas? Setahuku _sajangnim_ tidak menyukai masakan pedas." Sekertarisnya itu mengernyit bingung akan selera atasannya yang berubah. Setahunya atasannya itu benar-benar tidak menyukai pedas.

"Entahlah, tiba-tiba aku menginginkannya. Bisa kau membelikannya, Yoona- _ssi_?"

"Tentu _sajangnim_ , saya akan membelikannya, saya permisi."

Yoona lagi-lagi kembali membungkuk hormat, matanya menatap sekilas atasannya itu lalu tersenyum simpul.

Bunyi suara pintu tertutup membuat Chanyeol kembali fokus dengan Komputer didepannya. Sebuah janji membuatnya harus cepat-cepat menyelesaikan tugas kantornya sebelum langit mulai menggelap. Ruang kerja yang terbilang sangat besar itu tampak sunyi. Hanya terdengar bunyi suara jari-jari tangan yang sedang asik menari-nari diatas keyboard. Sampai sebuah gejolak diperutnya membuat tangan yang sedang asik mengetik refleks membekap mulut. Sebuah dorongan dimulutnya membuatnya mual, tiba-tiba rasa pusing mendera kepalanya.

"Hoeekk…"

Dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya Chanyeol berlari kearah kamar mandi. Menghampiri sebuah wastafel dan memuntahkan semua isi perutnya disana. Tetapi hanya ada sebuah cairan putih yang keluar, sedangkan rasa mual masih terus mendominasi. Tangannya mencengkram pinggiran wastafel dengan kuat, mencoba membuat rasa mual itu hilang. Tetapi tetap saja rasa mualnya yang begitu besar membuatnya harus memuntahkan kembali semua isi perutnya.

"Hoeekk… Hoeekk…"

Chanyeol mengerang. Sejak beberapa hari ini Chanyeol selalu muntah-muntah dipagi hari, lalu disore hari. Wajahnya 'pun kerap terlihat pucat dan pusing yang datang secara mendadak. Chanyeol tidak tau apa yang sedang terjadi padanya. Ia selalu berfikir mungkin itu efek dari pola makannya yang tidak teratur akhir-akhir ini. Karena bagaimanapun belakangan ini Chanyeol lebih sering memakan masakan pedas, yang jika dipikir-pikir akan terasa sangat aneh karena masakan pedas adalah makanan yang tidak disukainya.

Seorang pria albino dengan setelan jas rapi memasuki ruangan kerja milik Chanyeol. Pria itu mengeryit bingung, ia tidak menemukan keberadaan sahabatnya di kursi kebesarannya. Padahal pria itu sudah memikirkan segala macam umpatan yang Chanyeol berikan padanya karena dengan beraninya telah memasuki ruang kerjanya tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu. Namun setelahnya ia mendengar suara kucuran air dari wastafel dan suara muntahan seseorang. Dengan perlahan pria itu mendekati kamar mandi yang menjadi tempat suara itu berasal. Pria itu melebarkan matanya saat telinganya mendegar bunyi suatu beban berat yang jatuh. Dengan panik ia berlari mendekati kamar mandi, tangan kokohnya segera memegangi handle pintu kamar mandi lalu mendorongnya kuat.

Pria itu semakin melebarkan matanya,

"Astaga Park!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N :**

Maaf banget kalo Chap ini ngebosenin dan tidak sesuai harapan kalian u,u aku udah coba sebaik mungkin buat bikin chap ini biar nggak ngebosenin, namun apalah daya, otakku cuma bisa sampe segini /pundungdipojokan/

Aku juga terharu sama respon kalian di kotak review, nggak nyangka aja fanfic abalku ini ada yang baca hehe. Pokoknya makasih banyak yang udah review, follow, atau mungkin fav fanfic aku :} aku cinta kaliaaaaaan~ /bikinlovesign/

Btw aku 00Line, masih dibawah umur nihh:v jadi kalian bebas mau panggil aku apa. Panggil aku lala, kaka, teteh, mpok, ncing sebebas kalian lah :D manggil aku istrinya bang cahyo juga nggak apaapa:v

Daaaaaan~ ada yang udah bisa nebak belum kenapa si ceye ngaku-ngaku ngehamilin Baek? :D kkk~

.

.

 **Thank's For Review :**

 **cheeref | dhantieee | | fairylatte | Baeks06 | Moku-Chan | Skymoebius | ruixi1 | Chanbaekhunlove | Kim Youngzie | krystaesl | dimpleryeong | beng beng max | phantom.d'esprit | bbkhyn | followbaek | shinlophloph | ARox25 | Bbeemymy | IYou | nam mingyu | KKKimsu614 | Light-B | pcyms7 | LeeEunin | Real ParkHana | Mara997 | ChanHunBaek | | Rmsfxxo | Octa | Guest | chefty | Boku wa Hime | LynaByun | leeminoznurhayati | youngie | fwxing | exindira | rly | CapCipCup KembangMekar | byunpark | MiOS | tarry24792 | Ihfaherdiati395 | cb614 | Elysian Noceur | chan banana | sunshine | .39 | xiuxiumin | meaniemingyuwonwoo17 | chenbanana | CBees | oohme614 | TKsit | | chanbaek16 | Sellin | pinkpurple94 | yehethun | BabyByunie | Byun Yuki | BaekkiPark |**

 **Kecup satusatu :***

 **Berminat buat Review? *kedipkedipcantik***

 **#ChanBaekIsReal**

 _ **Spcy61**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**~Flashback~**_

 _Tirai berwarna putih polos terbuka dari dalam oleh tangan seseorang dengan balutan jas putih khas Dokter yang melekat ditubuhnya. Terlihat seorang pria yang sudah berkepala 'empat' mulai mengecek data-data mengenai pasiennya yang baru saja ia dapati dari sang suster._

 _Dibelakangnya terlihat seorang wanita dengan baju pasiennya terbaring tidak sadarkan diri diatas ranjang rumah sakit. Lebih tepatnya wanita itu baru saja jatuh pingsan beberapa saat setelah terbangun dari komanya. Kejadian beberapa saat lalu itu membuat pria paruh baya yang menyaksikkan kejadian tersebut di buat panik. Dokter yang juga ikut melihat kodisi pasiennya itu segera bertindak cepat. Sedangkan wanita itu terus berteriak-teriak kesakitan memegangi kepalanya hingga menyebabkannya jatuh pingsan._

 _Pria yang menjabat sebagai salah satu Dokter terbaik di rumah sakit Woosoo Hospital itu mengerutkan dahinya serius. Ketara sekali ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. Apa yang baru saja pria itu baca di data pasiennya cukup membuatnya menghela nafas frustasi._

 _Dokter tersebut menatap keluarga dari sang pasien yang sedang harap-harap cemas. Sekali lagi pria dengan jas putih kebanggannya itu menghela nafasnya. Sedikit berat untuk mengatakan sesuatu kepada keluarga pasiennya itu. Apalagi saat melihat satu-satunya wanita paruh baya disana tengah menangis tersedu-sedu. Sudah di pastikan itu pasti adalah 'Nyonya' dari keluarga ini. Tapi sebagai Dokter ia harus tetap melaksanakan tuntutan pekerjaannya dengan baik, bukan? Bagaimanapun ia harus tetap memberitahukan_ perihal _kodisi sang pasien itu kekeluarganya sekarang._

" _Bisa kalian keruangan saya sekarang, Tuan Byun dan Nyonya Byun? Ada yang ingin saya jelaskan."_

 _._

 _._

" _Nona Baekhyun sepertinya tidak hanya mengalami benturan biasa di kepalanya saat kecelakaan itu," Dokter dengan marga Kim itu memulai penjelasaannya. Di depannya terdapat kedua orangtua pasiennya yang semakin memperlihatkan wajah berharapnya. Berharap tidak akan terjadi apa-apa dengan anak bungsu mereka. Setelah di rasa tidak ada yang akan memotong pembicaraannya, Dokter itu kembali menjelaskan. "Setelah melihat kondisi nona Baekhyun tadi sepertinya ia mengalami benturan yang cukup keras dibagian kepalanya, terlebih lagi karena kondisi perasaannya yang sepertinya sedang terguncang saat itu, membuat sebagian kenangannya terhapus karena keinginan dari alam bawah sadar nona Baekhyun sendiri. Melihat kondisinya saat terbangun dari komanya tadi sepertinya nona Baekhyun sedang mencoba mengingat-ingat mengapa ia berada ditempat ini dan hal itu juga yang menyebabkannya kesakitan seperti itu."_

 _Nyonya Byun membulatkan matanya. "Maksud Dokter Baekhyun amnesia?"_

" _Bisa dibilang seperti itu, tetapi mungkin hanya akan ada sebagian kenangannya saja yang terhapus. Untuk saat ini kita hanya perlu memastikan kenangan apa yang telah di lupakannya, dan semoga itu bukan menjadi suatu hal yang buruk."_

" _Tapi bagaimana bisa Dokter!? Baekhyun baik-baik saja! Perasaannya tidak sedang terguncang!" Nyonya Byun berteriak frustasi membuat Tuan Byun disampingnya harus mengucapkan kata 'tenang' berkali-kali._

" _Kita tidak akan pernah tau sesuatu yang baru saja Baekhyun alami sebelum kejadian itu berlangsung, Nyonya Byun." Dokter itu menjawab dengan tenang._

" _Apakah… apakah Baekhyun dapat mengingat kembali?"_

" _Segalanya bisa saja terjadi, saat ini kita hanya dapat berusaha dan berdoa kepada Tuhan." Tepat saat itu sebuah dorongan keras dari arah luar pintu membuat kedua pria paruh baya yang terdapat di ruangan itu menengokkan kepalanya kearah pintu. Tidak dengan Nyonya Byun yang tetap mempertahankan tangisannya yang mulai keluar._

 _ **Bruk.**_

 _Seorang pria dengan setelan jas kerjanya memasuki ruangan itu dengan wajahnya yang terlihat mengerikkan. Wajahnya yang tirus dan juga kantung mata tebalnya terlihat menghiasi kedua mata bulat pria itu. Jangan lupakan wajahnya yang sedikit pucat juga tubuhnya yang terlihat kurus, pria itu lebih terlihat seperti manusia mati yang baru saja hidup kembali._

 _Lalu masih dengan nafas tersengalnya karena sehabis berlari pria itu menatap ketiga orang yang berada disana dengan wajah mengerikkannya. "Apa yang baru saja terjadi!?"_

 _._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BABY**

 **By Spcy61**

 **Chast :**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Etc.**

 **Genre : Romance. Hurt/Comfort.**

 **Rate : M**

 **Warning! GS for Uke! Typo's dimana-mana. BAHASA BERANTAKAN!**

 _ **Cetak Miring untuk Adegan Flasback!**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2**

"Sebenarnya apa yang baru saja terjadi, Park? Kau terlihat menyedihkan asal kau tau. Mual-mual di saat jam kerja seperti ini, lalu berakhir dengan terpleset di kamar mandi, kau membuatku prihatin."

Seorang pria dengan kulit albinonya itu tersenyum mengejek di akhir kalimatnya. Benar-benar ekspresi wajah yang tidak sinkron dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi dengan sahabatnya. Kejadian beberapa saat lalu di kamar mandi tentu membuat pria albino itu terkejut, tetapi saat melihat wajah sahabatnya yang mengaduh lucu saat ia memindahkannya ke sofa kantornya membuatnya ingin segera mengejek wajah sahabatnya itu.

"Jangan meledekku Tuan Oh! Itu hanya sebuah kecelakaan. Aku mual-mual itu memang sudah menjadi rutinitasku sekarang dalam beberapa minggu ini. Sepertinya itu karena aku yang sering memakan masakan pedas akhir-akhir ini, aku akan mengurangi nafsu makanku terhadap makanan pedas mulai sekarang."

Chanyeol dengan hati-hati perlahan bangun dari duduknya, kakinya yang masih sakit akibat baru saja terjatuh dari kamar mandi itu ia gerakkan perlahan-lahan. Pria albino dengan nama lengkap Oh Sehun itu berdecak keras saat melihat sahabatnya yang sedang berusaha berjalan sendiri. Chanyeol lebih terlihat seperti orang mabuk yang sedang berjalan jika Sehun boleh menilai. Bukannya tidak ingin menolong, tapi Sehun lebih mengetahui tabiat sahabatnya yang tidak akan pernah sudi meminta pertolongan tanpa ia yang memintanya. Jadi, Sehun hanya perlu mengawasinya agar sahabat sedari kecilnya itu tidak akan terjatuh di atas lantai yang keras.

Saat dirasa Chanyeol telah duduk dengan nyaman dikursi kebanggaannya, Sehun juga ikut menjatuhkan bokongnya diatas kursi yang terhalang oleh meja kerja Chanyeol didepannya. Disana ia melihat Chanyeol yang sedang memegangi kepalanya terus-menerus. Sehun jadi mencurigai bahwa sahabatnya itu tengah mengalami sebuah penyakit yang serius.

"Kau menyukai makanan pedas? Setahu 'ku kau tidak menyukainya." Sehun mengerutkan alisnya. Sedikit kejutan kembali karena yang ia tau sedari kecil Chanyeol sudah benar-benar tidak menyukai pedas. Bahkan Chanyeol akan membuang bumbu-bumbu pedas yang terdapat dalam mie ramen sekalipun.

"Hanya dalam beberapa minggu ini. Aku tidak tau mengapa aku mulai menyukainya. Mungkin karena belum terbiasa dengan makanan pedas sehingga membuatku menjadi seperti sekarang, sering mual dan juga muntah."

Chanyeol meletakkan tangannya di keyboard komputernya lalu segera menyalakan komputer yang sempat ia tinggal karena rasa mual dan ingin muntah. Tangannya mulai menari-nari kembali di atas keyboard, mengetikkan sesuatu kalimat dan mengecek laporan-laporan perusahaan yang baru saja masuk. Chanyeol memang gila dalam hal pekerjaan. Sehun membenarkan perkataan itu.

"Hei, aku tau kau bodoh Park, tetapi seseorang akan mengalami sakit perut dan diare jika memang ia sering memakan makanan pedas bukan mual ataupun muntah seperti yang kau alami!" Sehun berkomentar –protes.

"Mungkin saja aku berbeda dengan orang-orang kebanyakan." Chanyeol tetap fokus dengan layar komputernya. Sepertinya data-data pekerjaan yang sedang dilihatnya terasa lebih penting daripada melihat seorang berwajah datar yang sedang cemberut. Kegiatan yang baru saja ia selami sepertinya memang sudah sangat menyita perhatian Chanyeol.

"Kau tau, daripada sakit karena makanan pedas kau lebih terlihat seperti seorang pria yang baru saja terkena _morning sickness_." Sehun lagi-lagi berkomentar.

" _Morning sickness_? Bukankah gejala itu hanya untuk seorang wanita yang sedang hamil?" Chanyeol mengerutkan alisnya. Tangannya berhenti mengecek data-data yang baru saja masuk secara spontan.

"Ya kau benar, tetapi ada sebagian pria yang merasakannya saat istrinya sedang hamil."

"Maksud—"

 **Tok…**

 **Tok…**

 **Tok…**

Suara ketukan dipintu membuat dua orang pria itu menghentikan pembicaraannya. Membuat salah satu pria disana mengalihkan fokus dari komputernya kearah pintu ruang kerjanya. Pria itu langsung mengubah posisi duduknya menjadi lebih tegap. Bagaimanapun ia adalah Bos diperusahaan ini, _image_ yang baik kepada bawahannya sungguh sangat diperlukan. "Masuk!"

Dengan begitu pintu terbuka dan seorang wanita dengan setelan kemejanya yang modis kembali masuk, kali ini sebungkus plastik bergambar lambang restoran tempat barang itu dibeli tengah digenggamnya. "Maaf menunggu lama _sajangnim_. Ini pesanan yang _sajangnim_ pesan tadi." wanita itu membungkuk hormat dan segera menyodorkan sebungkus plastik berisi makanan pedas.

Chanyeol segera menerimanya. "Baiklah, terimakasih Yoona- _ssi_."

"Sama-sama, saya permisi _sajangnim_." Wanita yang menjabat sebagai sekertarisnya itu kembali membungkuk hormat. Kaki-kakinya segera digerakkannya untuk melangkah menuju pintu, memegang kenopnya dan dibukanya segera. Setelahnya wanita dengan setelan kemejanya itu sudah tidak lagi terlihat.

"Wah, aku tidak sabar untuk memakannya."

Chanyeol dengan keadaan matanya yang tengah berbinar-binar itu segera membuka bungkus makanan didepannya. Ia benar-benar melupakan satu-satunya makhluk disana selain dirinya yang tengah memperhatikannya penuh selidik. Sehun sedari tadi terus memerhatikan gerak-gerik sahabatnya yang kini terlihat lebih bersemangat saat sekertaris sahabatnya itu membawakan sebungkus makanan—sehun mengetahui saat aroma masakan menguar didalam ruangan—. Sehun benar-benar mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya saat indera penglihatannya melihat sebuah makanan dengan warna merah yang jelas sekali terlihat. Sehun yakin itu adalah makanan pedas.

"Lihatlah siapa yang tadi mengatakan 'Aku akan mengurangi nafsu makanku terhadap makanan pedas mulai sekarang.'Tetapi apa yang tengah aku liat ini." Sindir Sehun.

Chanyeol yang baru saja akan menyantap makanannya itu hanya melengos. Setelahnya ia menyatap makanannya itu dengan lahap. Chanyeol benar-benar telah melupakan keberadaan sahabatnya. Well, bersikap seperti itu kepada sahabat yang sudah dipercayainya, bukankah itu tidak masalah.

.

.

.

Ruangan itu berubah menjadi lebih menegangkan dari sebelumnya. Kedua pria itu saling bertatapan dengan keadaan emosi mereka yang berbeda-beda. Keadaan kedua pria itu terlhat lebih serius sekarang. Kilatan keseriusan dari kedua mata mereka menjadikan bukti bahwa pembicaraan kali ini hanya mereka berdua saja yang tau. Tidak siapapun, hanya mereka saja.

" _Dia_ tetap mendekatinya. _Dia_ sudah tau apa yang telah terjadi." Salah satu dari pria itu membuka pembicaraan serius yang kini tengah terjadi. Pria itu menajamkan matanya, ingin melihat respon pria didepannya saat mendengar sesuatu yang baru saja disampaikannya.

"Aku sudah dapat memprediksi itu, keluarga Byun pasti sudah memberitahu _nya_. _Dia_ benar-benar memanfaatkan keadaan dengan baik. _Dia_ sungguh sangat licik, aku begitu muak melihat sikap _nya_ setelah kejadian _itu_." Pria yang baru saja mendengar sesuatu yang tidak diinginkannya, detik itu juga ia mengeluarkan aura-aura kebenciannya. Kebenciannya benar-benar tidak terelakan lagi. Kejadian-kejadian buruk dihidupnya saat ini adalah kesalahan _nya_. Dan bagaimanapun caranya, _dia_ harus menebus kesalahannya, _dia_ harus bertanggung jawab.

"Sehun, kumohon, kumohon jauhkan dia segera dari Baekhyun."

Sehun tersenyum, sahabatnya memohon padanya, dan bukankah ia harus segera menolongnya?

.

.

.

 _ **~Flashback~**_

 _Terkadang akan ada saat-saat dimana seseorang akan berperilaku sangat lemah dan juga menyedihkan, seolah-olah hidup mereka hanya tersisa untuk hari ini saja, tidak akan ada hari esok. Saat–saat seperti itulah yang tengah pria ini rasakan. Hidupnya benar-benar berubah menjadi mengerikan saat ini, seperti sumber kehidupannya telah hilang diambil oleh para dewa kehidupan._

 _Pria itu mengusap-usap pipi tirus wanita yang terbaring di depannya, sesekali ia akan mengecup tangan wanitanya lembut. Wajah wanita di depannya itu tidak seberwarna seperti biasanya, wajahnya kini terlihat pucat. Pria itu meringis saat mengingat bahwa ialah penyebabnya, ia yang menyebabkan wanita di depannya terbaring tidak berdaya di ranjang rumah sakit. Dengan segala kefrustasian dan rasa bersalahnya pria itu mengecup berulang-ulang tangan wanita di depannya. Memohon pengampunan agar wanita di depannya ini berkenan untuk membuka matanya kembali, ia ingin menjadi orang yang pertama kali wanita itu lihat saat terbangun nanti. Pria itu ingin membuktikan bahwa prediksi dokter itu salah, bahwa prediksi sang Dokter tentang wanita di depannya tidak akan benar-benar terjadi. Ia takut sungguh, sangat-sangat takut._

" _Maafkan aku, kumohon maafkan aku, aku benar-benar minta maaf,"_

" _Apa kau mendengarku? Jika kau dengar kumohon bangunlah kembali. Katakan pada Dokter itu bahwa ia salah. Kumohon katakanlah."_

 _Setetes air mata jatuh di punggung tangan wanita yang sedang terbaring tidak sadarkan diri. Pria itu terus mengeratkan genggamannya, tangan mungil yang sedang di genggam erat olehnya terus ia kecup dengan tulus. Pandangannya jatuh kearah sebelah tangan wanitanya yang lain, tangan itu berposisikan di atas perut. Air mata pria itu kembali terjatuh. Lalu dengan lembutnya pria itu mengusap-usap perut wanitanya dengan tangan wanita itu sebagai alasnya._

" _Hei, apa kau juga mendengarku? Jika iya, jaga dirimu baik-baik di dalam sana, pastikan dirimu benar-benar sehat, karena sepertinya… Eomma-mu tidak akan bisa menjagamu dengan baik seperti biasanya."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Kondisi rumah sakit di sore hari itu cukup lenggang, mungkin orang-orang yang mengalami sakit di Seoul cukup berkurang di awal bulan april ini atau mungkin warga Seoul yang sangat pintar dalam menjaga kesehatannya. Well, Baekhyun tidak tau pasti. Yang terpenting sekarang kondisi ini cukup membuatnya sedikit bersyukur, karena bagaimanapun ia ingin pulang dari rumah sakit ini dengan cepat. Dan dengan begitu ia bisa cepat-cepat untuk tidak berurusan lagi dengan pria gila yang sampai sekarang belum terlihat batang hidungnya sekalipun. Baekhyun tidak sedang menunggunya, Sungguh!

Baekhyun harus menahan dirinya untuk tidak kabur dari rumah sakit ini, karena, Demi Tuhan! Ia sekarang sedang menunggu antrian di depan ruang tunggu khusus Dokter kandungan. Rasanya Baekhyun ingin tenggelam di kursi yang sedang ia duduki saja. Di samping kanan-kiri nya terdapat Tuan Byun dan Nyonya Byun yang juga ikut menunggu. Bedanya kedua sepasang suami-istri itu tampak memperlihatkan wajah tenangnya walau beberapa kali Baekhyun menatap basah Nyonya Byun sedang meremas erat kedua tangannya, tapi setidaknya itu tidak lebih parah dari kondisi Baekhyun yang sudah panas dingin, wajahnya sudah sangat pucat.

Sejauh mata memandang yang Baekhyun lihat adalah beberapa wanita hamil—baik itu hamil muda ataupun hamil tua—sedang menunggu dengan wajah berseri-seri. Bahkan Baekhyun menangkap sepasang suami-istri yang kini terlihat tengah berkomunikasi dengan calon bayi mereka. Dimana terlihat sang istri yang sedang terkekeh lucu dan suaminya yang sedang tersenyum lembut menatap perut sang istri yang sudah mulai membesar. Uh –benar-benar keluarga yang harmonis.

Sampai suara Nyonya Byun turut terdengar di telingganya, membuat Baekhyun kembali tersadar dari acara memandangnya.

"Eoh, Apa itu Chanyeol?"

Pandang Nyonya Byun yang tertuju ke arah lorong rumah sakit membuat Baekhyun _refleks_ juga ikut memandangnya. Disana terlihat pria dengan tingginya yang berlebihan tengah berjalan ke arahnya dengan sedikit tergesah-gesah. Entah apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya, tetapi Baekhyun mengakui apa yang tengah ia lihat sekarang sedikit membuatnya… terpana?

"Ma-maaf, ak-aku terlambat. Apa sudah diperiksa?"

Chanyeol memasang wajah teramat bersalah, di samping itu nafasnya masih tersengal-sengal karena sehabis berlari. Nyonya Byun yang melihatnya merasa sedikit khawatir. Tuan Byun segera bangkit dari duduknya, ia tidak tega melihat pria di depannya tersiksa seperti itu.

"Baekhyun belum diperiksa. Kau duduklah dulu, aku tidak tega melihatmu tersiksa seperti itu." Tuan Byun mempersilahkan Chanyeol duduk. Chanyeol yang baru saja akan menolak segera mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari Tuan Byun, membuat Chanyeol segera menduduki tempat duduknya.

Setelah beberapa menit berselang tidak ada lagi percakapan kecil yang terdengar di antara mereka berempat. Begitupun Tuan Byun dan Nyonya Byun yang kini tampak terdiam. Sampai sebuah pintu yang terbuka memperlihatkan seseorang dengan pakaian khas susternya, ia berdiri dengan sebuah papan berisi nama-nama yang akan ia panggil selanjutnya.

"Nyonya Byun Baekhyun."

.

.

.

Dokter yang beberapa menit lalu telah memperkenalkan dirinya dengan nama Dokter Kang kini tengah memeriksa pasien wanita bermarga Byun di depannya. Baekhyun sedang terbaring di ranjang ruang pemeriksaan dengan kondisi jantungnya yang mulai tidak karuan. Tangannya sudah berkeringat, ditambah keringat sebesar biji jangung yang sudah menuruni pelipisnya. Oh tidak, Baekhyun benar-benar panik sekarang. Berbagai pikiran negatif telah berkeliaran di pikirannya sesaat ia memasuki ruangan pemeriksaan tadi. Apa jangan-jangan ia benar-benar hamil?

Baekhyun akan menepis pemikiran itu tidak lama setelahnya.

"Tidak usah gugup, rileks saja. Ini pasti yang pertama buatmu ya?"

Sungguh perkataan Dokter wanita tadi malah membuat wajah Baekhyun semakin pucat pasih. Baekhyun tidak akan mementingkan kesopanan sekarang, jadi ia membiarkan saja pertanyaan Dokter wanita itu tanpa berniat menjawabnya. Lagipula ia yakin Dokter wanita dengan marga Kang itu hanya sekedar basa-basi saja kepadanya.

Di samping Baekhyun kini terlihat Nyonya Byun yang juga terlihat gugup. Sangat berbeda dengan ekspresi tenangnya saat di luar ruangan tadi. Baekhyun memang hanya meminta Nyonya Byun saja untuk menemaninya kedalam, sedangkan Tuan Byun dan pria gila bernama Park Chanyeol itu untuk menunggu di luar.

Baekhyun sedikit menegang saat Dokter Kang melumurinya gel di atas perutnya. Baekhyun tidak tau itu gel apa, tetapi setelahnya ia merasa kepalanya menjadi sedikit pusing. Setelahnya Dokter Kang mengarahkan sebuah benda di atas perutnya, benda itu di arahkan kebagian-bagian tertentu oleh Dokter Kang. Lalu di sana, di dalam layar monitor USG terlihat sebuah rahim seorang wanita yang kini tengah terbaring.

Baekhyun tidak tau apa penyebab Dokter Kang tersenyum kecil saat melihat layar monitor USG yang sedang menampilkan gambar rahimnya. Apakah itu pertanda baik? Atau mungkin pertanda buruk? Karena yang Baekhyun pelajari dari setiap Dokter yang ia temui, Dokter akan selalu tersenyum menenangkan terhadap semua pasiennya apapun keadaan yang baru saja sang pasien alami. Setidaknya itu salah satu yang Baekhyun dapati saat ia dan teman-teman sejurusannya mengunjungi salah satu rumah sakit di Seoul.

Karena rasa penasaran, Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya kesamping, Ingin melihat apa yang sekiranya membuat Dokter Kang tersenyum kecil. Bahkan tanpa Baekhyun sadari Nyonya Byun juga ikut tersenyum, dan jika dilihat lebih jelas maka kalian akan melihat ekspresi Nyonya Byun yang terlihat telah berkaca-kaca. Baekhyun sontak memegangi kepalanya saat dirasa kepalanya amat sangat pusing, kepalanya mendadak menjadi semakin pusing saat kedua matanya melihat layar monitor USG disampingnya.

Baekhyun baru saja akan mengadu kepada Nyonya Byun bahwa ia merasa pusing di bagian kepalanya, tetapi urung tak kalah Dokter Kang menatap kearahnya dengan senyuman manis. Namun, senyum manis itu dirasa tidak berguna saat Dokter Kang mengucapkan sesuatu yang membuat detak jantung Baekhyun berhenti di detik itu juga.

"Selamat, Nyonya Baekhyun. Usia kehamilan anda kini sudah memasuki bulan ketiga."

Entah sejak kapan pusing dikepalanya berubah menjadi sakit dikepalanya. Baekhyun rasa kepalanya kini tengah berputar-putar. Badannya berubah menjadi lemas, dan tidak lama setelahnya, pandangannya berubah hitam.

.

.

.

 _ **~Flashback~**_

 _Tangan mungil itu mulai bergerak seiring terbukanya kedua buah kelopak matanya yang telah menutup selama seharian. Kedua buah kelopak mata itu berkedip berkali-kali, mencoba untuk beradaptasi dengan cahaya-cahaya yang mulai masuk kedalam retina matanya. Saat dirasa tangan sebelah kanannya sedikit berat wanita yang baru saja tersadar 'kembali' dari tidur panjangnya itu menengokkan kepalanya kesamping. Mata kecilnya melihat sesosok pria dengan wajah 'sangat' lelahnya tertidur begitu pulas. Pria itu memiliki wajah yang sangat tampan, dengan rahangnya yang tegas, hidung mancungnya, bibir plumnya, telinganya yang sedikit lebar, juga matanya yang wanita itu yakini pasti memiliki mata bulat._

 _Wanita itu mencoba sedikit menarik tangan sebelah kanannya yang tergenggam dengan erat oleh pria yang tengah tertidur dengan pulas di samping ranjangnya. Tetapi sebelum tangan itu terlepas, pria dengan wajah sempurnanya itu telah terbangun lebih dahulu. Pria itu memandang sebuah tangan yang kini masih ia genggam dengan erat, pria itu merasa ada sebuah gerakkan kecil yang membuatnya segera terbangun. Detik berikutnya pria itu melebarkan kedua matanya, perasaan bahagia seketika timbul didalam hatinya. Wanita yang ia tunggu-tunggu telah terbangun._

" _Baek…Baekhyun. Baekhyun kau sudah sadar?"_

 _Tepat saat itu juga pintu diruangan itu terbuka. Menampilkan dua orang paruh baya yang sama-sama tengah terkejut. Dan dengan begitu kedua belah bibir tipis itu digerakkan, mencoba untuk mengeluarkan suara, suara yang mengantarkan pria itu kedalam mimpi buruknya._

" _Kau.. Siapa?"_

 _Sungguh itu bukanlah sesuatu yang diharapkannya. Dilupakan oleh seseorang yang sungguh berarti dalam hidupnya benar-benar bukan keinginannya. Dokter itu benar. Kini ia telah dilupakan. Dan ia tidak terima itu._

" _Kau… benar-benar tidak mengingatku, sungguh?" Pria itu mencoba mencari setitik harapan. Berharap bahwa wanita didepannya kini hanya sedang melancarkan sebuah lelucon. Ucapan 'aku hanya bercanda' sepertinya hanya sebuah angan-angan untuknya. Karena lagi-lagi, sebuah kalimat berbentuk suara yang kembali terdengar telah menghancurkan hidupnya lebih dalam lagi._

" _Aku tidak mengingatmu… aku tidak mengenalmu."_

 _Pria itu merasakan tubuhnya mencelos, kakinya bergetar. Seketika pusing mendera kepalanya. Pria itu sudah tidak sanggup berada ditempat ini. Rasanya begitu sakit dan sesak jika seorang yang berarti dalam hidupmu sudah tidak lagi mengingatmu. Pria itu lebih memilih meninggalkan ruangan yang tidak ingin ditempatinya untuk saat ini. Melewati dua orang paruh baya yang menatap pria itu penuh kesedihan, dan satu orang yang tidak benar-benar mengerti tentang sesuatu yang tengah terjadi. Wanita itu menatap dua orang yang baru saja dilihatnya penuh kesenangan. "Appa! Eomma!"_

 _Dia telah melupakan sebagian kenangannya._

.

.

.

Baekhyun begitu ingin berdoa kepada Tuhan saat ini. Memohon pengampunan padanya dan meminta agar kesalahan yang telah dilakukannya selama ini untuk segera dimaafkan. Baekhyun tidak tau apa kesalahannya kepada sang Tuhan sebegitu besar sehingga ia memberikan cobaan sebegitu berat padanya. Saat ini Baekhyun berharap jika ia akan terbangun diranjangnya yang empuk, atau kalau tidak ia akan terbangun dengan cengiran dari Dokter Kang bahwa perkataannya tadi hanya sebuah candaan. Tetapi yang Baekhyun lihat saat ini adalah seorang pria tengah tertidur lelap di samping ranjangnya. Baekhyun jelas kenal dengan pria itu; ia adalah si pria gila. Sedangkan Tuan Byun dan Nyonya Byun tidak terlihat diruangan yang saat ini Baekhyun tempati.

Baekhyun tidak tau bagaimana bisa ia kembali terbaring diranjang rumah sakit. Dan sudah berapa lama ia pingsan? Setahunya terakhir kali ia sedang berada diruangan pemeriksaan kandungan. Sekarang yang Baekhyun dapat lihat diluar ruangan ini hanyalah langit kota Seoul yang sudah sangat gelap dari jendela diruangannya. Baekhyun berspekulasi bahwa ia pingsan dalam waktu yang cukup lama.

"Baek… kau sudah sadar?"

Suara _bass_ pria yang terbangun disampingnya membuat tubuh Baekhyun menegang. Apalagi saat pria itu menyetuh sebelah pipinya, membuat Baekhyun segera menepis tangan kokoh itu. Entah kenapa Baekhyun selalu bertindak berlebihan jika dihadapkan dengan pria disampingnya.

Sebuah helaan nafas kasar timbul. "Kau sengaja, kan?"

"Maksudmu?" Pria itu tidak mengerti.

"Kau sengaja kan melakukan semua ini kepadaku? Kau menyewa seorang Dokter dan menghasut kedua orang tuaku. Kau menghasut kedua orang tuaku agar dia percaya padamu bahwa aku hamil! Dan kau membayar seorang Dokter untuk menyatakan bahwa aku hamil! _Fuck you_ Chanyeol! Sayangnya aku tidak sebodoh apa yang kau pikirkan!" Amarah timbul didiri Baekhyun. Rasa benci yang begitu dalam kepada pria didepannya membuatnya tidak dapat lagi berpikiran jernih. Pikirannya kacau, dan ia tengah kalut. Mungkin Baekhyun dapat bersabar dengan pengakuan pria gila didepannya kemarin, tetapi cukup kemarin saja. Ia ingin menumpahkan kebenciannya. Baekhyun tidak ingin dbodohi secara terus-menerus. Ini sudah kelewatan.

"Kau sedang sakit, sepertinya kau harus banyak-banyak beristirahat." Seakan tidak peduli dengan perkataan lawan bicaranya Chanyeol bangkit dari duduknya, ia menghampiri sebuah jendela yang tengah menampilkan suasana kota Seoul dalam keadaan malam hari. Ia lalu menarik sebuah tirai berwarna putih dengan sekali tarikan. Menutupi pemandangan kota Seoul dari lantai empat rumah sakit, tempatnya menginjakkan kaki saat ini. Kota Seoul akan selalu terlihat ramai disaat-saat kapanpun, dan keramaian itu kini telah tertutupi oleh sebuah kain berwarna putih.

"Kaulah yang sakit! Aku bahkan tidak mengenalmu, lalu kau datang dengan tiba-tiba dan mengatakan bahwa aku hamil anakmu. Kau itu gila! kita bahkan tidak pernah melakukan sesuatu hal!" Baekhyun berbicara dengan penuh penekanan. Intonasi berbicaranya terdengar begitu tajam.

"Beristirahatlah kem—"

"AKU TIDAK PERLU BERISTIRAHAT! AKU TIDAK SAKIT! Bagaimana bisa… bagaimana bisa dia ada disini! Aku tidak hamil Chanyeol! Bagaimana bisa aku hamil?! Apa yang telah kau lakukan kepadaku—Oh ya Tuhan!" Baekhyun menjerit. Perasaannya benar-benar kacau. Sungguh ia masih belum sanggup menerima kenyataan yang terjadi. Tidak mungkin sesosok manusia mungil yang masih berbentuk janin ada didalam rahimnya. Itu mustahil! Tidak mungkin ia benar-benar hamil! Pria gila itu pasti telah merencanakannya. Chanyeol pasti sudah bekerja sama dengan Dokter Kang. Baekhyun belum menikah dan ia tidak mempunyai seorang kekasih sekalipun. Jadi ia yang tengah hamil itu sudah jelas suatu hal yang mustahil dan tidak masuk akal.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya. Wajahnya tidak berekspresi sama sekali, matanya enggan untuk menatap wanita yang sudah mengeluarkan air matanya. Wanita itu kini tengah terduduk diranjang rumah sakit dengan keadaannya yang terlihat buruk. "Baek, kumohon beristira—"

"KUBILANG TIDAK, YA TIDAK! Katakan padaku! Kau itu adalah orang yang sama pada saat itu kan? Kau adalah orang yang aku lihat saat aku tersadar dari pingsanku? Jawab aku!" Baekhyun mengatur nafasnya yang terengah sehabis berteriak.

Chanyeol terdiam.

"Kau… Apa tujuanmu sebenarnya?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N :**

Tunggu,

aku ngakak dulu:'D

Bagian Chanbaek yang terakhir berasa disinetron-sinetron nggak sih? Kok aku ngakak yaa:'v hak-

Setelah pusing dengan uts yang sampe sekarang belum kelar-kelar-_- juga ff BABY ini yang sempet kehilangan arah/? Buat lanjutinnya, akhirnya….. I'am comeback huhu:'v

Sedikit minder sih sebenernya karena aku selalu apdet ff ngareett bangett:p Oh ya, aku juga baru sadar kalo aku pake panggilan Baekhyun ke kakak laki2nya itu 'Hyung' bukan 'Oppa' … sumpaaahh itu aku aja baru engeh kalo aku itu nulisnya 'Hyung bukan 'Oppa' yaampuun maapkeun ya, itu murni kesalahan aku, aku kebiasaan nulis dan baca ff Yaoi jadi pas buat ff Gs panggilan 'Hyung'nya jadi kebawa terus.. sekali lagi maapkeun^^

Dan yang masih nanya2 apa Baekhyun beneran hamil? Di Chapter 2 ini udah kejawab yaa~ huhu/ Tapi kalo yang masih penasaran kenapa Baekhyun bisa hamil? Atau kenapa chan bisa ngaku2 ngehamilin baek? akan terjawab seiring berjalannya chapter yaa/eaa/ karena pasti aku bakal seling2in sedikit flashback kok mian kalo chapter 2 ini nggak sesuai harapan kalian-_-

Pokoknya Gomawo buat review kalian yang luar biasa~ Aku tunggu lagi lho kkk~

.

.

 **Thank's to Review:***

 **FennySylvania12 (sebenernya ini orang nggak ripyu, tapi maksa minta ditulis-_-)| Ervyanaca | xiuxiumin | Chanbaekhunlove | Kim Youngzie | Baeks06 | verosam | fakkpark | chankybaek | krystaesl | khumalasarifitri | istiqomahpark01 | ChanHunBaek | Light-B | | bbkhyn | kyungbaby | LynaByun | Byun Ana | TKsit | Skymoebius | KKKimsu614 | septianaditya1997 | rellicious 94 | maknaelovers | Baby niz 137 | kenlee1412 | dimpleryeong | Mara997 | winnywey | leeminoznurhayati | flameshine | angelaalay | RismaSbila | lightsaberyeol | puttiput | ihfaherdiati395 | exindira | Dear Wolf'sDeer | gspghea | DBSJYJ | nur991fah | 407bubleblue | satanSEKAI | clouds6104 | nam mingyu | Wwww | Liv Byun | msluhan87 |MiOs | Rmsfxxo | parklili | nev | L | pinkpurple94 | sumiya wu | faxxi61 | Guest | saa | Byun Yuki |Oh Grace | chefty | ditha | | tarry24792 | nab03 | reysha | .5 | unknow guest | Tjabaecute | | BubbleKa | snowless | ChanBaekLuv |sehun2502 | nurulhanifah22 | rly | afnia2495 | rilakkuchaan | fwfwxingxing | nana jongnie | Siapa-saya | firda hani | bbyhan | yun0613 | bbcskl | Real ParkHana | vidia maharani | Kecup satusatu:***

 **P.s Baca juga yukk! Ff aku yang lain^^ hak-**

 **#ChanBaekIsReal**

 _ **Spcy61**_


	4. Chapter 4

**BABY**

 **By Spcy61**

 **Chast :**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Etc.**

 **Genre : Romance. Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rate : M**

 **Warning! Gs for Uke! Typo's dimana-mana. Bahasa berantakan.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Tiga hari kemudian…**

Sebuah mobil berwarna merah menghentikan laju mobilnya saat dirasa mobil yang ia kendarai telah sampai didepan sebuah rumah yang ia tuju. Rumah itu bercat abu-abu dengan hiasan-hiasan—seperti tumbuhan yang dipajang disetiap celah rumahnya. Seorang wanita turun dari dalam mobil, ia melangkah dengan perlahan menggunakan sepatu kets-nya. Wanita itu memakai kaos kebesaran bertuliskan 'Sport 52' berwarna merah, celana jeans berwarna hitam, juga rambut panjangnya yang diikat kuda. Wanita itu lalu menekan sebuah bel yang berada disamping pintu besar bercat putih, kakinya yang beralaskan sepatu kets itu telah sampai di depan pintu utama.

 **Ting…**

 **Tong…**

Wanita itu sedikit mengetuk-ngetukan kakinya saat sang pemilik rumah belum juga membukakan pintu untuknya. Ia mengangkat tangannya, memperlihatkan sebuah jam tangan berwarna putih juga sebuah angka yang sudah menunjukkan pukul satu siang, terlalu panas untuk bertamu disiang hari yang sangat terik. Jika bukan karena kekhawatirannya yang berlebihan ia tidak akan mungkin repot-repot untuk datang. Ia baru pulang berkuliah, kodisi pikiran dan emosinya terkadang masih cukup labil.

 **Cklek**

Pintu itu terbuka, memperlihatkan seorang wanita yang sudah berumur tengah memperlihatkan raut berserinya, seseorang yang sudah ia tunggu-tunggu akhirnya telah datang. "Kyungsoo, kau sudah datang."

Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Aku datang karena bibi menelponku, ada apa bibi?"

"Kita obrolkan didalam saja, mari masuk." Nyonya Byun—wanita yang sudah berumur itu mempersilahkan sahabat dari anaknya itu untuk segera masuk. Setelahnya Nyonya Byun menutup pintu utama rumahnya rapat-rapat.

Kyungsoo memandang keseluruhan ruang utama keluarga Byun ini, sudah sangat lama ia tidak lagi berkunjung kerumah sahabatnya ini. Dan yang dapat Kyungsso simpulkan sekarang adalah Ruang utama keluarga Byun yang tidak berbeda jauh dari beberapa bulan lalu, saat terakhir kali ia datang kerumah ini untuk berkunjung.

Nyonya Byun mendudukan dirinya diatas sofa, disusul Kyungsoo setelahnya. Rumah bertingkat dua itu dirasa sangat sunyi, seperti tidak ada seorang 'pun yang menghuninya. Kyungsoo menatap Nyonya Byun penuh tanya. "Dimana yang lain? Bukankah _Halmoni_ dan _Haraboji_ ada di Korea?"

"Mereka baru saja pulang ke China kemarin, sedangkan paman(Read; Tuan Byun) dan Baekbeom harus pergi bekerja." Jelas Nyonya Byun.

Kyungsoo menatap prihatin Nyonya Byun, Eomma dari Sahabatnya ini memang sedang tersenyum, tetapi tidak dapat dipungkiri bahwa sebuah senyuman pun belum bisa menghilangkan raut kelelahan dan juga kesedihan diwajahnya. "Bibi tidak bekerja?"

"Jika aku bekerja tidak akan ada yang menjaga Baekhyun."

"Apa Baekhyun baik-baik saja?" Kyungsoo bertanya perlahan, takut jika pertanyaannya ini dapat membuat kondisi Nyonya Byun semakin tidak membaik. Walaupun pertanyaan seperti itu sudah menjadi hal wajib bagi seseorang yang baru saja berpulang dari rumah sakit bahkan untuk kedua kalinya.

Tidak usah dipertanyakan bagaimana bisa Kyungsoo mengetahui hal itu. Baekhyun yang baru saja pulang dari rumah sakit kembali ia sudah mengetahuinya. Keluarga Byun memang sudah mempercayainya sejak ia dikenalkan sebagai sahabat Baekhyun didepan keluarga Byun dulu. Nyonya Byun bahkan telah menitipkan Baekhyun yang masih bersikap kekanakan kepada Kyungsoo. Jadi tidak heran jika Kyungsoo mengetahui semuanya, semua hal yang tengah terjadi kepada Baekhyun saat ini, Kyungsoo sangat mengetahui itu.

Nyonya Byun menundukan wajahnya, menghapuskan aliran-aliran air mata yang sudah berjatuhan dikedua pipinya. Setelahnya ia mendongakan wajahnya. Terlihat beberapa jejak-jejak air mata yang masih berbekas di kedua pipinya.

"Baekhyun tidak dalam kondisi baik, ia mengurung dirinya dikamar. Bibi bingung harus bagaimana? Tolong bantu bibi Kyungsoo, bantu bibi agar Baekhyun mau keluar dari kamarnya, makanan yang bibi berikan tidak disentuhnya sama sekali, bagaimanapun Baekhyun tidak sendiri, bayi yang ada didalam kandungannya harus tetap sehat."

Kyungsoo merasakan kepalanya pening, ia tidak begitu suka permohonan. Satu kata yang membuatnya menjadi lemah. Ia membenci seseorang yang memohon sesuatu hal kepada orang lain, hingga membuatnya terlihat sebegitu rendah –menurutnya. Tetapi Kyungsoo tidak bisa mengelak, ia terlalu lemah dengan sebuah permohonan, terlebih Nyonya Byun yang sudah ia anggap sebagai Eomma keduanya, ia tidak bisa mengabaikan permohonan itu begitu saja. "Aku mengerti. Boleh aku menemuinya dikamar?"

Wajahnya Nyonya Byun sedikit tenang setelah mendengarnya. Wajah-nya menampilkan raut penuh harapan. Sungguh Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak pantas menerima itu, ia bukanlah seseorang pahlawan yang memberikan janji-janji perdamaian ataupun kemakmuran kepada para pendukung-pendukungnya, ia bukanlah tokoh-tokoh protagonis yang akan menolong seseorang dengan begitu tulus ataupun seorang tokoh tritagonis yang akan membantu tokoh utama menyelesaikan permasalahannya, ia bukanlah seorang sahabat yang baik, ia hanyalah seseorang manusia seperti pada umumnya; memiliki kekurangan, egois, dan diliputi seribu penyesalan dikehidupannya. Tetapi yang Kyungsoo yakini saat ini, apa yang ia lakukan sekarang adalah bentuk kepeduliannya, rasa sayangnya yang begitu besar kepada sahabatnya.

Lalu setelahnya yang dapat Kyungsoo lihat adalah –Nyonya Byun yang kini tengah menganggukan kepalanya. "Kamarnya tidak terkunci."

.

.

.

 **Tok**

 **Tok**

 **Tok**

"—hyun, Baekhyun,"

"Baek, ini aku Kyungsoo. Boleh aku masuk?"

Hening.

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya. Tidak ada respon sama sekali. Ia jadi merasa takut terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diharapkannya di dalam. Bagaimanapun emosi dan pemikiran Baekhyun sedang tidak stabil.

Tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa kepada sahabatnya, Kyungsoo segera membuka pintu di depannya dengan hati-hati. Bukankah Nyonya Byun berkata pintunya tidak terkunci?

"Baek…"

Hal yang pertama dilihatnya adalah gelap. Kyungsoo merasa walaupun kamar Baekhyun dalam kondisi gelap—karena lampu tidak dinyalakan—tapi ia yakin kondisi kamar ini sedang tidak baik.

 **Ctek**

Kyungsoo menyalakan saklar lampu. Dan saat sinar dari lampu tersebut menyala, disaat itu pula Kyungsoo melihat kondisi kamar Baekhyun yang benar-benar kacau. Dengan kedua tangannya Kyungsoo memunguti pakaian dan benda-benda yang berserakan di bawah tempat tidur. Ia memandang prihatin makanan dan minuman yang terletak di atas meja tanpa di sentuh sama sekali oleh pemiliknya. Tetapi ada satu hal yang baru Kyungsoo sadari.

Baekhyun,

Dimana Baekhyun? Ia tidak melihatnya.

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya. Ia tidak melihat Baekhyun. Di tempat tidurnya-pun tidak ada.

 **Cklek**

Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang. Ia terkejut, sekaligus lega luar biasa. Disana, di depan sebuah pintu kamar mandi terlihat Baekhyun yang menatap kehadirannya penuh kebingungan. "Kyungsoo? sedang apa kau disini?"

"Ya Tuhan! Kukira kau pergi dari rumah, Baek!" Kyungsoo bernafas lega.

"Kau ini berbicara apa? aku bertanya padamu, sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Baekhyun. Ia menatap Kyungsoo penuh selidik.

Bukannya merasa takut karena tatapan penuh kecurigaan dari Baekhyun, Kyungsoo malah merasa kawatir dengan keadaan Baekhyun sekarang. Matanya sembab, seperti pencampuran antara tidak tidur selama beberapa hari dan menangis sepanjang waktu. Terdapat lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya, tubuhnya yang terlihat lebih kurus, juga wajahnya yang tidak lagi menampilkan senyum.

Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya, tidak mau melihat keadaan Baekhyun yang membuatnya sedikit sakit. Karena sesuatu hal yang membuatnya tidak berani menatap Baekhyun sekarang. "Setelah pulang berkuliah tiba-tiba saja aku ingin mampir kerumah-mu, apa tidak boleh?"

"Jangan berbohong. Eomma-ku bercerita apa saja kepada-mu?"

Baekhyun melangkah mendekati tempat tidur. Ia mendaratkan tubuhnya hingga posisinya yang kini terlentang di atas tempat tidur. Kyungsoo memerhatikan kegiatan Baekhyun tadi. "Eomma-mu bercerita bahwa kau belum makan sama sekali." Baekhyun tersenyum miris, ia tau Kyungsoo berbohong padanya.

"Aku tidak lapar."

"Aku tau kau lapar, apa kau tidak kasihan dengan kandungan-mu?" Baekhyun melotot. Posisi terletangnya segera tergantikan dengan posisi terduduk menghadap Kyungsoo. Jantungannya seakan berdetak lebih cepat. Ia memang telah memperkirakan bahwa Kyungsoo pasti akan mengetahuinya. Tapi, mendengarnya langsung dari mulut Kyungsoo membuat Baekhyun di landa ketakutan. Ia takut akan respon Kyungsoo tentang dirinya nanti.

"Sejak kapan kau mengetahui bahwa aku hamil? Apa kau tidak merasa heran padaku?" Padangan Baekhyun berubah menjadi kosong.

"Heran? Untuk apa aku heran?" Kyungsoo melembut.

"Kehamilanku, mana mungkin aku bisa hamil."

"Jelas kau bisa, kau wanita, kau juga telah—" Perkataan Kyungsoo berhenti seketika, baru saja ia akan mengucapkan sesuatu hal yang tidak boleh Baekhyun ketahui. Kyungsoo merutuki kebodohan dirinya.

"Telah apa?" Baekhyun beralih menatap Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo terdiam. Ia salah berbicara.

"Kenapa kau diam saja? Apa maksud perkataan-mu tadi?"

Kyungsoo tetap terdiam. Baekhyun mendesah frustasi.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi Kyungsoo? Beritahu aku, kumohon."

Melihat Kyungsoo yang tetap tidak memberikannya respon sama sekali membuat Baekhyun merasa kecewa. Ia hanya ingin sebuah penjelasan. Apa permintaannya begitu sulit untuk dikabulkan?

"Kau pasti akan mengetahuinya, Baek. Tapi, bukan sekarang, kau belum siap sepenuhnya. Kau baru saja sembuh dari sakit-mu, emosi-mu juga masih tidak stabil. Aku takut nanti akan terjadi sesuatu padamu," Kyungsoo akhirnya membuka suara. Terlihat Baekhyun yang akan protes, Kyungsoo melanjutkan. "Pikirkan kondisi kesehatanmu, Baek. Dan juga calon bayi-mu, apakah kau tidak memikirkan kondisinya walau sedikit saja? Ingat Baek, kini kau tidak sedang sendiri. Aku tahu di dalam hatimu sebenarnya kau sungguh menyayanginya. Maka dari itu, terima dia, jangan menyakitinya."

Baekhyun tersenyum miris. "Aku ini wanita, Kyung. Seberapa besar aku membencinya, aku tidak akan mungkin menyakitinya. Aku sudah mencoba untuk menerimanya." Baekhyun mengelus perutnya yang tertutupi dengan baju. Kyungsoo tertegun melihatnya. Tidak ingin terlarut dalam kesedihan, ia mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Sepertinya calon Eomma ini harus segera makan, apa kau ingin makan?"

Dan akhirnya Baekhyun mengangguk.

.

.

.

Setelah berpamitan untuk pulang dengan Nyonya Byun, Kyungsoo segera menghampiri mobilnya yang kini tengah terparkir didepan halaman rumah keluarga Byun. Kyungsoo memandang langit-langit yang kini sudah mulai menggelap, terlalu asik mengobrol dengan Baekhyun membuatnya hingga lupa waktu, tidak sadar jika cuaca sudah mulai tidak mendukungnya untuk berlama-lama di kediaman sahabatnya ini. Tetapi sebuah mobil mewah yang berjalan mendekatinya membuat pergerakan tangan Kyungsoo yang baru saja akan membuka pintu mobilnya segera terhenti. Mobil mewah itu berhenti tepat didepan mobilnya, membuat mobilnya tidak bisa keluar karena terhalang. Tetapi bukan itu yang membuat Kyungsoo menghentikan pergerakkan tangannya, melainkan seorang pria dengan gaya angkuhnya keluar dari dalam mobil dengan setelan jas mewah yang menutupi tubuhnya. Kyungsoo dibuat terkejut saat pria itu menatap dirinya sangat tajam, seperti ingin membunuhnya hanya dengan sebuah tatapan.

Pria itu berjalan menghampirinya. Kyungsoo mencoba menetralkan detakan jantungnya yang kelewat cepat, ia begitu panik saat ini, tetapi bersyukur lah dengan keadaan wajahnya yang tetap memperlihatkan ekspresi biasa-biasa saja –seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Pria itu memberhentikan langkahnya saat dirinya dengan Kyungsoo hanya berjarak tiga langkah. Pria itu benar-benar angkuh dan berwajah dingin, kilatan kebencian terlihat jelas di kedua matanya. "Nyali-mu ternyata besar juga… atau mungkin kau saja yang tidak punya malu?" Ia tersenyum sinis.

"Kau sangat pintar dalam memanfaatkan situasi… Oh! acting-mu juga benar-benar keren." Kejutnya lalu disertai seringaian. Pria itu benar-benar tau jika wanita didepannya kini tengah menahan emosi.

Kyungsoo menggeram, dadanya naik turun menahan emosi yang mulai memuncak. Perkataan pria didepannya sukses membuatnya tersulut emosi. "Apa mau-mu?" Tanya-nya tanpa basa-basi.

"Hei, seharusnya itu adalah bagian dari dialog-ku, ternyata kau serakah juga ya." Pria itu—pura-pura—terkejut lalu memandang remeh wanita yang kini tengah memasang wajah muak kepada-nya.

"Kubilang apa mau-mu Chanyeol?!" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan penekanan di setiap ucapannya.

"Mau-ku? Sederhana saja… Kau pergi, jauhi Baekhyun."

Kyungsoo terdiam.

Chanyeol menatap wanita didepannya tajam, wajahnya kini _bak_ seorang psikopat yang tengah menatap korbannya penuh kekejaman. Chanyeol benar-benar tidak akan peduli bahwa seseorang didepannya adalah seorang wanita. Hukuman yang akan ia berikan kepada orang-orang yang telah berurusan dengannya tetap sama. Chanyeol tidak akan pernah membedakan jenis gender seseorang.

Kilatan petir menyadarkan Kyungsoo dari keterdiamannya sesaat, padangannya balik menatap tajam sepasang mata bulat yang juga tengah menatapnya tajam penuh kebencian. Kyungsoo tidak akan pernah gentar dengan tatapan itu, tatapan itu seperti tengah menyedotnya lebih dalam, membuatnya kembali mengingat hal apa yang sudah diperbuat oleh si pemilik tatapan itu. Kyungsoo kembali tersulut emosi.

"Atas hak apa kau menyuruhku pergi? Aku adalah sahabatnya!"

Chanyeol tertawa remeh. "Sahabat? Lelucon-mu lucu sekali," Kyungsoo melotot, tidak terima.

"Yang terjadi pada Baekhyun sekarang adalah kesalahan-mu Kyungsoo! jadi tidak pantas sekali seseorang yang mengaku sahabatnya telah berbuat—"

"Cukup!" Kyungsoo memotong perkataan Chanyeol. Kedua tangannya menutup kedua telinganya masing-masing, tidak ingin mendengarkan penjelasan Chanyeol lebih lanjut.

Chanyeol menyeringai, "Atau-ku laporkan saja kepada Tuan Byun dan Nyo—"

"KUBILANG CUKUP!" Teriak Kyungsoo disambut oleh bunyi guntur yang terdengar kencang setelahnya. Kyungsoo terkejut, nafasnya naik-turun menahan ketakutan yang menyergapnya. Sejak kecil Kyungsoo tidak pernah akan takut oleh kilatan petir ataupun bunyi Guntur. Kyungsoo anak yang pemberani. Begitu juga saat ini, ketakutan yang dirasakannya bukan karena bunyi guntur yang begitu kencang, melainkan sesuatu hal yang menggajal dihatinya.

"Kau akan menyesal, Kyungsoo! Aku sudah baik padamu, tetapi kau malah bermain-main denganku." Chanyeol menatap benci wanita yang sedang ketakutan didepannya. Ia tidak merasa kasihan sedikit-pun. Sama-sekali tidak.

Dengan wajah dinginnya Chanyeol meninggalkan Kyungsoo segera, memasuki rumah keluarga Byun yang sedang tertutup rapat.

Kyungsoo menjatuhkan tubuhnya ketanah, tidak peduli jika ada seseorang yang melihatnya saat ini. Wajahnya dipenuhi raut kefrustasian, pikirannya kacau. Kyungsoo tidak pernah menginginkan hal seperti ini terjadi, bukan kejadian seperti ini yang ia inginkan, bukan begini jadinya. Kedua tangannya menutupi wajahnya, ia tidak bisa lagi menahan sesuatu yang hendak keluar dari kedua matanya.

"Hiks.. Baekhyun…"

"—Maafkan aku."

.

.

.

 _—_ _flashback—_

 _Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun sudah bersahabat sejak SMA. Dimulai saat mereka memasuki sekolah yang sama di tahun pertama mereka menginjakkan kaki mereka digerbang sekolah. Saat itu Kyungsoo lupa membawa sesuatu yang harus di bawanya untuk kebutuhan MOS. Kegiatan MOS ini memang diwajibkan untuk diikuti setiap siswa-siswi angkatan baru di sekolah itu. Raut gembiranya saat menantikan kegiatan MOS ini berubah menjadi raut kepanikan dan juga rasa takut, apalagi saat mengingat perkataan saudaranya jika hukuman yang diberikan bagi siswa-siswi ditempatnya bersekolah sungguh menyeramkan, Kyungsoo ingin menangis saja saat itu. Kyungsoo tidak pernah mengacuhkan perkataan saudaranya. Saudaranya juga seorang alumni di tempat ia bersekolah saat ini. Namanya Eunji ia berumur empat tahun diatasnya._

 _Tetapi secara tiba-tiba saja seorang wanita dengan rambut sebahunya datang menghampirinya. Wanita itu memakai seragam SMP asal sekolahnya, rambutnya yang berwarna cokelat madu dijepit sebuah pita berwarna pink diatasnya, berbeda dengan Kyungsoo yang hanya dikuncir asal-asal saja. Lalu tanpa tahu malu wanita itu langsung menanyakan sesuatu yang membuat Kyungsoo terkejut._

 _"_ _Kau kenapa? Aku lihat kau hanya sendiri saja, tetapi mengapa tiba-tiba wajah-mu berubah menjadi panik begitu? Kau tidak gila-kan?"_

 _Kyungsoo sebenarnya ingin mengacuhkan wanita itu, lalu segera pergi dari sana, karena jika tidak, ia akan memunculkan emosinya dihari pertama ia bersekolah. Kyungsoo tidak ingin hal itu terjadi. Tetapi wanita itu kembali mengucapkan sesuatu yang membuatnya terheran. Apa wanita itu keturunan cenayang?_

 _"_ _Kau pasti lupa membawa sesuatu? Ayolah mengaku saja!"_

 _Wanita itu bahkan tanpa segan-segan menyengol bahunya menggoda, seolah-olah mereka sudah berteman akrab. Ia tertawa renyah setelahnya. Wanita itu sangat cantik jika Kyungsoo boleh jujur, tetapi sifat sok akbrabnya kepada orang baru membuat Kyungsoo merasa aneh._

 _Kyungsoo sebenarnya adalah orang yang sulit bergaul. Ia bahkan mempunyai predikat siswi nakal disekolahnya yang dulu—Nakal dalam konteks sering bolos dan tertidur dikelas. Kyungsoo itu adalah seorang wanita berjiwa pria. Walaupun begitu, Kyungsoo tetaplah wanita yang memiliki perasaan yang peka dan mudah menangis._

 _"_ _Hihi, Wajahmu begitu lucu sekarang, matamu mengapa bisa besar sekali?"_

 _"_ _Kau mengatakan apa?"_

 _"_ _Aku Byun Baekhyun, panggil saja Baekhyun. Jangan berbasa-basi cepat katakan apa ada sesuatu yang lupa kau bawa?"_

 _"_ _Cokelat payung… aku lupa membawanya."_

 _"_ _Ah~ Ini… kebetulan aku membawa cokelat payung yang banyak."_

 _Dan entah keajaiban apa yang terjadi setelahnya, tetapi mereka menjadi sangat begitu akrab. Bahkan mereka mendapati kelas yang sama ditahun pertama mereka bersekolah. Kyungsoo yang kagum dengan kepintaran Baekhyun membuatnya termotivasi untuk merubah dirinya yang sering membolos menjadi lebih baik. Bahkan Kyungsoo menyemangati dirinya untuk bisa memasuki jurusan kedokteran di universitas yang sama dengan Baekhyun. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan sahabat baiknya._

 _Tiga tahun berlalu hingga kini mereka telah duduk di bangku kuliah yang sama. Usia mereka yang cukup dewasa membuat mereka sedikit berubah. Baekhyun yang lebih dulu mengenal apa itu cinta segera mencurahkan segala isi hatinya kepada sahabatnya Kyungsoo._

 _Baekhyun menceritakan bahwa ia telah berkenalan dengan seorang pria di sebuah kedai es krim langganannya. Pertemuannya dengan pria itu tidak hanya sekali, hampir setiap hari Baekhyun melihat pria itu. Hingga mereka menggobrol bersama dan berlanjut jalan-jalan di taman yang berdekatan dengan kedai es krim tersebut. Baekhyun tidak tau mengapa detakan jantungnya berubah menjadi sangat cepat saat ia menatap kedua mata pria itu, yang Baekhyun tau bahwa ia sangat menyukai irama detakan itu. Kyungsoo berpendapat bahwa sahabatnya telah jatuh cinta, jadi ia dengan senyuman cerahnya segera mengucapkan kata selamat. Lalu tanpa ragu Kyungsoo segera menanyakan siapa nama pria itu. Pria yang telah membuat sahabat tersayangnya mengalami jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya._

 _Dan dengan bangganya Baekhyun mengucapkan sebuah nama yang membuat kinerja jantung Kyungsoo terhenti seketika._

 _"_ _Namanya adalah… Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol."_

 _…_

 _Semingu telah berlalu dan kini Kyungsoo merasa telah ditertawakan oleh sebuah takdir. Takdir yang telah mempertemukan dirinya oleh seseorang yang amat dibencinya. Dia Park Chanyeol, seseorang yang begitu ingin dihilangkannya dari dunia ini._

 _Siang tadi, Baekhyun mengajaknya untuk bertemu seseorang yang beberapa hari lalu diceritakannya. Seseorang yang telah membuat sahabatnya merasakan apa itu jatuh cinta. Dan Kyungsoo tanpa pikir panjang mengiyakan ajakan Baekhyun—Kyungsoo tidak ingin menghancurkan senyum kelewat lebar milik Baekhyun saat itu—._

 _Awalnya Kyungsoo tetap berpikiran positif tentang pria yang ingin dikenalkan Baekhyun padanya. Ia berharap bahwa Chanyeol yang ingin dipertemukan dengannya adalah Chanyeol yang lain. Kyungsoo mencoba menyakinkan dirinya bahwa nama seseorang bernama Park Chanyeol tidak hanya ada satu di korea. Tetapi, sayangnya takdir benar-benar tengah mempermainkannya. Kyungsoo malah melihat seorang pria dengan pakaiannya yang masih berbalut baju kerja tengah menatapnya tenang. Kyungsoo spontan mengepalkan tangannya dibawah meja di depannya. Tidak ada yang mengetahui apa yang ia tengah lakukan saat ini._

 _Kyungsoo merasa sangat wajar kalau pria bernama Chanyeol ini tenang-tenang saja saat berhadapan dengan dirinya. Karena sesungguhnya Chanyeol tidak pernah mengenalnya sama sekali. Hanya Kyungsoo yang dapat mengenalnya._

 _Kyungsoo tersenyum miris, tentu hanya ia yang dapat mengenalnya. Mana mungkin ia melupakan seorang pembunuh, seseorang yang telah membunuh saudaranya –Eunji dua tahun silam. Kyungsoo masih mengingat betapa menderitanya saudaranya saat itu. Kesedihan di wajahnya yang tanpa ia ketahui adalah hal terakhir yang dapat di lihatnya sebelum kepergiannya. Sebelumnya Eunji telah menceritakan tentang seseorang bernama Park Chanyeol, kekasih yang telah memutuskannya secara sepihak. Eunji tidak akan semenderita itu jika saja kedua orang tua Chanyeol saat itu tidak ikut menghinanya. Eunji sangat mencintainya. Tetapi pria bernama Chanyeol itu malah mencampakannya. Eunji bunuh diri. Entah setan apa yang sedang merasuki Eunji saat itu. Kyungsoo sungguh membenci keputusasaan Eunji saat itu, hingga ia nekat untuk melakukan bunuh diri. Tetapi Kyungsoo lebih membenci seseorang yang telah menyebabkan kejadian itu terjadi. Detik itu juga Kyungsoo menyalahkan kematian saudaranya kepada Chanyeol. Baginya Chanyeol adalah pembunuh. Dan Sejak itu pula Kyungsoo membenci seseorang bernama Park Chanyeol juga seluruh anggota keluarganya._

 _Kyungsoo tersadar setelah suara lembut Baekhyun mengalun ditelinganya. Ia terperangah melihat senyum cerah milik sahabatnya Baekhyun. Sahabatnya sedang berbahagia, tetapi entah mengapa tidak dengan dirinya._

 _"_ _Chanyeol kenalkan ini Kyungsoo sahabat sedari SMA-ku,"_

 _"_ _Dan… Kyungsoo kenalkan ini Chanyeol… kekasihku."_

 _Kyungsoo tersenyum miris._

 _Ia tidak akan merelakan Baekhyun begitu saja. Kyungsoo bersumpah._

 _—_ _flasback end—_

.

.

.

Kondisi jalan raya disore hari itu cukup lenggang, dimana hanya ada beberapa penggendara motor yang sesekali melintasi jalan itu. Bahkan kalian bisa menghintungnya menggunakan jari-jari tangan. Menggingat kondisi jalan raya yang sepi membuat Baekhyun dapat melangkahkan kakinya bebas, tanpa perlu takut akan terjadi hal-hal menggerikan, seperti kecelakaan misalnya. Well, meskipun begitu Baekhyun harus tetap mentaati peraturan, yaitu: menolehkan kepala terlebih dahulu kekanan dan kekiri.

Sesudah mengawali aktivitas paginya untuk berkuliah kembali, kali ini si bungsu dari keluarga Byun itu lebih memilih melewati sore harinya ini untuk mampir terlebih dahulu ke kedai es krim langganannya. Kondisi jalan raya yang sepi bukan berarti membuiat kedai es krim dengan logo penguin kecil itu menjadi sepi pengunjung. Baekhyun hampir saja mengurungkan niatnya untuk membeli es krim kesukaannya saat pandangan matanya menampilkan kursi-kursi di kedai itu yang semuanya sudah berisi pembeli.

Tapi mengingat dirinya yang benar-benar ingin memakan es krim sekarang, akhirnya setelah mengalami perang batin dengan dirinya sendiri, Baekhyun memilih memesan es krimnya terlebih dahulu. Dimana tempat ia memakan es krimnya, ia pikirkan nanti saja.

Baekhyun merasa ada yang berbeda dengan kedai es krim ini. Ia sudah berlangganan di tempat ini saat berumur tiga belas tahun, tetapi ia tidak pernah tau bahwa kedai ini telah berganti suasana. Setaunya ia tidak terlalu lama tidak datang ke kedai es krim ini. Tetapi mengapa perubahannya bisa begitu cepat?

"Annyeonghaseyo~ Apa yang ingin anda pesan noona?"

"Es krim… es krim cokelat."

"Es krim coklat? Itu saja?"

"Ti-tidak, ma-maksudku aku ingin es krim cokelat dengan topping special di atasnya, Ah ya, aku ingin cup yang besar."

"Apa ada lagi?"

"Tidak, itu saja."

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar."

Selang lima menit es krim cokelat pesanan Baekhyun telah datang. Baekhyun benar-benar ingin memakannya segera. Biasanya ia tidak terlalu tergiur dengan hal-hal berbau cokelat, ia akan memilih rasa stroberi tanpa berfikir panjang. Tetapi, untuk kali ini rasanya ia lebih tergiur dengan sesuatu hal berbau cokelat daripada rasa stroberi favoritnya.

Setelah membayarnya Baekhyun segera membawa es krim cokelatnya. Matanya kembali melihat kursi-kursi di sana yang ternyata masih sangat ramai oleh para pembeli. Tidak mungkinkan ia memakan es krimnya sambil berdiri. Eomma-nya selalu mengingatkan kepadanya untuk tidak memakan sesuatu sambil berdiri. Itu tidak baik.

Tetapi, setelah ia lihat lebih teliti lagi ada salah satu kursi kosong di pojok ruangan. Meja bernomor _kosong enam_ itu memiliki dua buah kursi yang berhadapan dengan satu buah meja yang menjadi penghalangnya. Sayangnya ada seorang pria yang menduduki salah satu kursinya. Baekhyun ingin sekali duduk di sana. Tetapi apakah tidak apa-apa? Ia tidak mengenal pria itu, dan pria itu juga pasti tidak mengenalnya, apakah terlihat sopan? Tetapi, jika ia berdiri seperti ini terus, maka es krimnya akan benar-benar menjadi sebuah genangan air—mencair—.

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menghampirinya saja. Meminta izin terlebih dahulu, sedikit berbasa basi, memakan es krimnya dengan lahap dan segera pulang. Ya, semudah itu. Berdoa saja semoga pria itu bukan seorang om-om mesum.

"Permisi tuan, apa saya boleh duduk disini?" Baekhyun berkata sopan seraya menunjuk sebuah kursi kosong. Pria yang sedang menatap es krim di depannya itu terdiam sesaat. Tercenung dengan suara yang baru saja di dengarnya.

Baekhyun mengeryit. Pria di depannya ini sungguh aneh. Terdiam dengan kepala menunduk menatap es krim yang berada di depannya. Apa Baekhyun sedang berurusan dengan om-om mesum sungguhan?

"Hng… kalo tidak boleh, tidak apa-apa. Saya akan mencari kur—"

"Silahkan saja, tidak ada yang melarang." Pria itu mendongakan kepalanya. Terlihat wajah putih bersihnya yang membuat Baekhyun sedikit terperangah—hanya sedikit—wajahnya mengingatkan Baekhyun tentang tokoh-tokoh anime yang sering ia tonton dulu.

"Baiklah, terimakasih." Baekhyun membungkuk sopan. Ia segera menarik kursinya dan duduk dengan tenang.

Baekhyun melahap es krim itu dengan cepat. Baru beberapa menit berselang, es krim dengan cup besar itu telah habis di makannya. Ia baru sadar jika nafsu makannya bisa sebesar itu. Baekhyun baru akan berdiri untuk memesan es krim kembali, namun sayangnya hal itu harus di urungkannya saat ia melihat es krim berwarna cokelat milik pria di depannya itu telah benar-benar mencair. Pria itu sepertinya tidak ada niatan sedikitpun untuk memakannya, ia malah sedang melihati perubahan es krim itu seperti sesuatu hal yang menarik untuk di lihat.

"Es krim-mu mencair." Baekhyun tahu perkataannya sedikit bodoh. Memperingati seseorang tentang 'Es krim yang mencair' padahal orang itu jelas-jelas sudah melihati 'Es krim mencair' itu lebih lama dari dirinya. "Aku tahu." Yeah, begitulah jawaban yang ia dapat.

"Kalau kau tidak berniat memakannya, tidak usah memesannya. Apa kau tidak tau? Banyak sekali pembeli yang kecewa karena es krim di tempat ini cepat sekali habis. Dan kau malah membuang-buang es krim itu. Bahkan kau tidak membuangnya, kau melihati es krim itu hingga ia mencair. Kau tidak dapat memakan es krim yang telah mencair!" Sifat asli Baekhyun keluar. Ia akan mengeluarkan semua pemikirannya, tidak peduli jika orang itu adalah orang yang baru beberapa menit ini ia temui.

"Tapi kau dapat meminumnya."

Itu benar,

"Tapi itu bukan es krim lagi, itu terlihat seperti sebuah cairan."

Benar juga,

"Baiklah, aku selalu kalah dengan seorang pencinta es krim."

Pria itu mengalah, tetapi Baekhyun tidak peduli. Dengan kaki yang di hentak-hentakan Baekhyun segera pergi kearah meja kasir. Rencananya ia akan membeli sebuah es krim cokelat untuk kedua kalinya. Wajahnya cemberut, ia sedikit sebal dengan pria tadi. Bisa-bisanya pria itu menyianyiakan sebuah es krim, padahal Baekhyun sendiri selalu memuja-muja begitu nikmatnya rasa sebuah es krim.

Setelah menyampaikan apa yang ia pesan, Baekhyun tersenyum begitu puas, tetapi wajah seolah-olah meminta maaf yang di tampilkan oleh si penjaga kasir malah membuat Baekhyun sedikit was-was. Setelahnya, perkataan penjaga kasir itu benar-benar membuat Baekhyun terdiam.

"Maaf noona, tetapi stok es krim cokelat kami telah habis, hanya tersisa blueberry dan vanilla saja."

Dan Baekhyun mengingat-ingat tentang rasa es krim milik pria yang telah menyianyiakan es krimnya tadi.

Tanpa sopan santun sama sekali Baekhyun segera melangkahkan kakinya cepat meninggalkan meja kasir tersebut. Matanya memandang kearah pria yang masih terdiam di meja yang terletak di pojok ruangan. Baekhyun yang terlihat emosi membuat penjaga kasir tadi sedikit takut juga heran. Lain hal dengan seorang pria yang saat ini tengah menatap biasa-biasa saja wanita yang baru saja menduduki kursi di depannya dengan penuh emosi.

"Hei! Dasar penjahat es krim! Es krim cokelat itu—" Baekhyun menunjuk es krim di depannya yang telah mencair, lalu pandangannya menatap tajam pria yang sedang terheran-heran di tempatnya. "Seharusnya adalah es krim-ku! Gara-gara kau aku kehabisan es krim cokelat yang seharusnya sudah berada di hadapanku sekarang!"

"Oh Sehun."

"Apa?" Baekhyun terheran. Pria di depannya benar-benar aneh. Baekhyun meningkatkan kewaspadaannya. Bisa saja pria di depannya tengah mabuk. Baekhyun mengendus. Tidak ada bau alkohol. Jangan-jangan pria ini memang sudah gila.

"Nama-ku Oh Sehun." Pria itu melipatkan tangannya di dada. Lalu tersenyum kecil melihat betapa merahnya wajah wanita yang berada di depannya. Marah hanya karena sebuah es krim cokelat yang habis. Lucu sekali.

"Bukan, maksud-ku kenapa kau memberitahu nama-mu? Aku ini sedang marah padamu!" Baekhyun menjawab masih dengan nada penuh emosi.

Sehun mengangkat bahu acuh. "Ya, siapa tahu kita dapat bertemu lagi. Di saat itu pula kau dapat memangilku dengan sebuah nama bukan dengan perkataan _Hei!_ "

Baekhyun mempertajamkan matanya. Mencari-mencari apakah pria berwajah tampan di depannya adalah orang jahat atau tidak. Karena Baekhyun berkeyakinan bahwa seorang penjahat tidak bisa di lihat hanya dengan penampilannya saja. "Nama-ku Byun Baekhyun . Jika kau bertemu dengan-ku, kau harus membayar hutang-mu kepadaku." Ia akhirnya memperkenalkan namanya di iringi dengan nada ketus setelahnya.

"Boleh aku meminta nomor pensel-mu? Aku akan mentarktir-mu es krim lain kali."

Baekhyun membelalakan matanya. Tidak dapat di ragukan lagi, pria bernama Oh Sehun itu benar-benar pria yang bergerak cepat.

Tetapi, seorang pria asing yang meminta nomor ponsel, jelas Baekhyun akan menolak, tapi, sebuah es krim gratis?

"Aku bukan seorang pria jahat ataupun seorang om-om mesum jika itu yang sedang kau pikirkan." Sehun memasang wajah meyakinkan.

Baekhyun mendesah berat. Masih tidak yakin untuk memberi nomer ponselnya kepada pria asing. Tapi… Demi es krim gratis!

"Baiklah, simpan nomer ponsel-ku, dan jangan berani macam-macam." Baekhyun memperingati dengan wajah galak yang sama sekali tidak terlihat seram. Lagipula hanya nomer ponsel, ia akan mengganti nomer ponselnya jika pria itu berani macam-macam.

"Tidak akan." Sehun tersenyum.

Dalam hati ia bersyukur, semoga ini dapat berjalan lancar.

.

.

.

Di malam tiba, Baekhyun sedang bersender di _headboard_ tempat tidurnya. Setelah meminum susu yang di berikan Eomma-nya, Baekhyun segera mengunci pintu kamarnya, ia beralasan sudah mengantuk dan akan pergi tidur. Tetapi, yang Baekhyun lakukan saat ini adalah memandang langit-langit kamarnya yang gelap—karena lampu telah di matikan—sesekali ia akan mengelus perutnya yang semakin hari terlihat semakin membesar.

Baekhyun tidak menyangka ada sebuah malaikat kecil yang sedang tumbuh di dalam perutnya. Selama fase mengurung dirinya di kamar, Baekhyun selalu memikirkan bagaimana hal ini dapat terjadi. Ia akan mengerang frustasi karena tidak dapat mengingat sama sekali. Setiap bangun tidur atau setiap ia sedang berdiam diri, Baekhyun dapat merasakannya. Ia dapat merasakan sesuatu yang sedang tumbuh di dalam perutnya.

Baekhyun mencoba menerimanya, walau terkadang ia masih sering menyangkal, karena—hei, mustahil bukan jika tiba-tiba saja kau hamil tapi kau tidak mengingat sesuatu bagaimana bisa kau hamil?

Tetapi semakin di rasakannya, semakin ia menyukainya, ia menyayangi sesuatu hal yang sedang tumbuh di dalam perutnya. Seakan hal sepaerti ini benar-benar telah di tunggunya. Pikirannya berkata mustahil, tetapi hatinya tidak dapat menolak.

Park Chanyeol.

Tiba-tiba saja nama itu melintas di kepalanya. Baekhyun tidak tahu siapa Chanyeol sebenarnya. Pengakuan Chanyeol beberapa hari lalu membuat Baekhyun _shock_ , apalagi saat pengakuan Chanyeol terbukti benar adanya. Setelah kebenaran yang ia terima dari dokter waktu itu, Baekhyun terus memikirkan Chanyeol. Bukannya ia tertarik. Tetapi, Baekhyun selalu memikirkan apakah Chanyeol benar-benar Ayah dari malaikat kecil yang ada di dalam perutnya. Tetapi sekali lagi, bagaimana bisa?

Huh, selalu saja seperti itu, pemikirannya akan berujung dengan 'Bagaimana bisa Chanyeol adalah Ayah dari calon anaknya ini?'

Baekhyun berjanji, seperti kata Kyungsoo kemarin, jika ia sudah siap, ia akan menanyakan semua permasalahan ini kepada kedua orang tuanya. Baekhyun yakin jika kedua orang tuanya tau sesuatu hal yang tidak di ketahuinya. Baekhyun tidak ingin menjadi orang bodoh kerena tidak tau permasalahan apa yang sedang terjadi kepadanya. Baekhyun merasa ia seperti telah melewatkan sesuatu.

 **Tring~**

Baekhyun menatap ponselnya yang baru saja berbunyi. Siapa yang memberinya pesan malam-malam begini?

Baekhyun segera mengecek ponselnya. Mengusapnya untuk membuka layar, dan menekan ikon 'lihat' untuk melihat pesan yang baru saja sampai. Nomor tidak dikenal. Baekhyun mengeryit. Tidak ingin terlarut dalam kebingungan ia lalu membaca isi pesan yang terpampang di layar ponselnya.

 ** _'_** ** _Haii~ pencinta es krim^^ masih ingat denganku? Apa ini terlalu malam untuk memberi-mu sebuah pesan? Aku adalah pria yang sibuk, jadi maklumkan saja. Segera balas jika kau membacanya.'_**

Baekhyun tersenyum manis, tidak menyangka pria yang ia temui di kedai es krim tadi benar-benar memberinya sebuah pesan.

 ** _'_** ** _Apakah pria yang sibuk adalah pria yang menghabiskan waktu sehariannya di sebuah kedai es krim? Kurasa tidak.' –BB_**

 **Tring~**

 ** _'_** ** _Hei, aku benar-benar pria yang sangat sibuk, asal kau tau.'—OS_**

 ** _'_** ** _Baik, aku percaya padamu:'v'—BB_**

 **Tring~**

 ** _'_** ** _Kau memang harus percaya kepadaku:^ Kapan kau ada waktu, aku akan mentraktir-mu es krim.'—OS_**

 ** _'_** ** _Aku tidak tau, akan aku kabari nanti.'—BB_**

 **Tring~**

 ** _'_** ** _Baiklah.'—OS_**

 **Tring~**

 ** _'_** ** _Kau benar-benar belum berniat untuk tidur? Kau tidak akan mengantuk?'—OS_**

 ** _'_** ** _Sebenarnya aku baru akan tertidur sebelum kau memberiku sebuah pesan,'—BB_**

 **Tring~**

 ** _'_** ** _Benarkah? Apakah aku menganggu waktu tidurmu? Baiklah kalau begitu, selamat malam, selamat tidur pencinta es krim^^'—OS_**

 ** _'_** ** _Selamat malam juga, dan selamat tidur.'—BB_**

Dan setelahnya Baekhyun mematikan ponselnya, menaruh ponsel miliknya itu di atas sebuah nakas di samping tempat tidurnya. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya, menarik selimut dan segera pergi tidur. Entah apa yang terjadi, tetapi Baekhyun merasa pikiran-pikiran yang berkecamuk di dalam otaknya tadi telah hilang entah kemana. Semoga saja ia terbangun dengan keadaan yang lebih tenang dan lebih siap. Karena apa yang akan terjadi besok, belum tentu sesuai dengan apa yang di harapkannya.

.

.

.

Dilain tempat seseorang dengan pakaian kerja yang masih melekat di tubuhnya memandang sesuatu benda di hadapannya dengan penuh kerinduan. Pria itu tengah terduduk di sebuah tempat tidur _King Size._ Wajahnya di liputi penyesalan. Ini memang kesalahannya dahulu, tapi tidak adakah sedikit maaf yang dapat diterimanya. Ia sudah berubah. Chanyeol yang brengsek sudah pergi entah kemana, tapi mengapa Tuhan seakan baru saja menghukumnya. Apakah kesalahannya terdahulu benar-benar sudah tidak dapat di maafkan? Sehingga Tuhan mengambil seseorang yang sangat di cintainya sekarang.

Jika sebuah keajaiban itu nyata, Chanyeol memohon, ia akan memohon kepada Tuhan untuk memaafkan kesalahannya dan mengembalikan seseorang yang amat sangat di cintainya saat ini.

Di peluknya sebuah boneka Rilakkuma yang berada di hadapannya **.** Sebuah cairan bening membuat kepala boneka itu sedikit basah. Setelah merasa lebih tenang, Chanyeol menatap boneka itu penuh harap.

"Aku mohon, segerahlah kembali, aku merindukan-mu,"

"—Baekhyun."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N :**

 **(Mohon dibaca untuk yang masih bingung, hehe :'v)**

Haiii~*tampang polos*

Maaf nih baru dilanjut, hehe:'v aku nggak pede sama chap 3 ini*tutupmuka*gimna? Mungkin masih ada yang bingung sama jalan ceritanya, maklumin aja ya, aku baru di ffn ini soalnya, aku juga masih belajar, aku sendiri juga berusaha buat cerita aku nyaman sama para pembaca.

Oh ya sekedar memberitahu, di chapter kemarin mungkin ada beberapa yang bingung siapa yang bicara sama sehun, bener nggak? Itu sebenernya Chanyeol lho, padahal aku udah kasih clue, tapi mungkin ada beberapa dari kalian yang nggak peka kali yaa. Syudahlah aku syudah terbiasa *eyyjadibaver* wkwk.

Contohnya mungkin kek gini;

 **Bukannya tidak ingin menolong, tapi Sehun lebih mengetahui tabiat sahabatnya yang tidak akan pernah sudi meminta pertolongan tanpa ia yang memintanya.** –dari sini itu sebenernya aku udah kasih clue lho, masih inget nggak sama adegan ini? Disini ceritanya chanyeol kakinya sakit abis jatoh dari kamar mandi, tapi dia nekat buat jalan sendiri tanpa minta bantuan sehun. Semoga masih inget kkk~

Dan,

 **Sehun tersenyum, sahabatnya memohon padanya, dan bukankah ia harus segera menolongnya?** –Nah! Padahal dari kalimat sebelumnya, dan juga kalimat ini sebenernya menunjuk kearah chanyeol.

Tapi, intinya, sebenernya si chanyeol ini minta bantuan ke sehun buat jauhin **Dia** dari Baekhyun.

Nah, **Dia** itu siapa? Kalo kalian udah baca chap ini dengan serius dan teliti pasti udah tau dong **dia** yang dimaksud chanyeol siapa. Kalo belum tau juga? coba baca lagi pelan-pelan.^^

Terus Alasannya chanyeol jauhin **dia** dari baekhyun? Alasannya, pasti akan terungkap seiring berjalannya waktu kok *eaaa* Jadi, aku harap kalian bersabar. Karena aku pasti nyelesain semuanya secara pelan-pelan. Chapter demi chapter. Dan aku harap kalian punya poin tersendiri di setiap chapternya. Pusing ya? Aku yang bikin lebih pusing lho. Aku juga sadar kalo konflik yang aku buat dicerita ini cukup rumit. Padahal aku nggak jago buat cerita yang rumit-rumit. Aku nekat sebenernya.

Jadi di chapter tiga ini apakah masih ada yang nggak ngerti? Yang nggak ngerti monggo kalian bisa tanya-tanya di kotak review atau pm aja juga bisa, insya Allah akan aku jawab di chapter selanjutnya. Tetapi tetap menggunakan bahasa yang sopan yaa…

Makasih lho yang udah Review, fav, follow, dan yang masih ikutin berkembangan cerita ini. Juga makasih yang udah sempet-sempetin ngasih saran ke aku hihi, semoga semakin kesini penulisan aku semakin baik^^ aku cinta kaliaann~ BYEE…

 **P.s : tanggal 18 nanti aku bagi rapot lho^^ doain-ya semoga naik ke kelas 11:'v dan nilainya juga bagus-bagus, hihi^^**

 **P.s (Lagi): HAPPY CHANBAEK DAY^^ YUHUUUU~ (maaptelat:'v)**

 **#614EverWithChanBaek**


	5. Chapter 5

**BABY**

 **By Izumi Miiko (Spcy61)**

 **Chast:**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Etc.**

 **Rate: M**

 **Genre:**

 **Romance. Hurt/Comfort**

 **Warning! GS For Uke! Typo's bertebaran. Bahasa berantakan.**

 **CHANBAEK! HUNBAEK! *smirk***

 **Cetak miring untuk adegan flashback!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4**

— _ **flashback—**_

 _Sehun adalah seorang anak sulung dalam keluarganya. Takdir-nya sebagai anak sulung membuatnya menjadi satu-satunya pewarisi harta kekayaan dari kedua orangtuanya, termasuk sebuah perusahaan cukup besar yang didirikan kedua orangtuanya di Seoul. Walaupun tidak sebesar perusahaan milik sahabatnya—Chanyeol—tapi ia cukup bangga dengan itu. Padahal baru beberapa bulan ia bergabung di dalam perusahaan—setelah selesai berkuliah dan mengambil S2-nya—tetapi perusahaan yang ia tangani telah memiliki kemajuan yang cukup besar, terlebih pendapatan perusahaan yang ikut melonjak naik. Sehun bangga akan itu. Walaupun kesuksesan ini tidak luput dari campur tangan pemimpinnya terdahulu, yaitu ayahnya._

 _Sehun tidak bisa berbohong kepada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia cukup iri dengan Chanyeol. Sahabatnya itu walaupun memiliki umur yang terhitung masih muda—26 tahun—tetapi kesuksesan perusahannya telah tersebar luas hingga ke luar negeri. Perusahaan yang Chanyeol kelola pun telah memiliki cabang di mana-mana. Sehun memang iri, tetapi ia tidak mau sifat iri-nya membuatnya gelap mata dan melakukan segala cara kotor untuk menyingkirkan sahabatnya, ia mau sifat iri-nya dapat membuatnya termotivasi untuk bisa sama suksesnya seperti Chanyeol._

 _Tetapi ia tidak tau bahwa sifat iri-nya terhadap Chanyeol bisa menjadi tidak tekendali. Saat itu Chanyeol datang kekantornya saat jam makan siang, Chanyeol mengenalkan seorang wanita bertubuh pendek dan berwajah imut kepadanya. Sehun tidak tau apa maksud Chanyeol membawa wanita itu ke kantornya. Tapi Sehun ingat jelas siapa wanita yang sedang Chanyeol bawa kehadapannya. Sehun begitu ingat dengan wajahnya; Hidung mancungnya, bibir tipisnya, juga matanya yang sipit dan mirip seperti puppy, dia adalah—_

" _Sehun, kenalkan ini Byun Baekhyun,"_

— _Ya, Byun Baekhyun._

 _Sehun bertemu pertama kali dengan wanita itu saat awal musim panas. Saat itu Sehun sedang berkeliling di sebuah taman kota, ia sedang menghilangkan rasa penat karena urusan pekerjaan yang baru pertama kalinya ia tangani. Di dekat taman kota itu terdapat sebuah lapangan besar, lapangan besar itu terlihat begitu ramai. Banyak sekali anak-anak kecil yang sedang berkumpul membentuk suatu lingkaran disana. Entah apa yang mereka sedang tonton, tetapi Sehun menjadi sedikit tertarik untuk melihatnya._

 _Di lapangan besar itu, terdapat sekumpulan anak remaja yang sedang menggerakan kaki-nya, bergaya seperti sedang melakukan pertarungan hebat. Dengan konstumnya yang berwarna hitam, juga sabuknya yang berwarna-warni—anak-anak remaja itu memakai sabuk yang berbeda-beda warna—Sehun yakin bahwa sekumpulan remaja itu tergabung dalam sebuah komunitas bela diri. Dari gerakan kaki yang mendominasi sepertinya bela diri yang sedang dipraktikan sekumpulan remaja itu adalah olahraga bela diri Hapkido._

 _Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. Ada-ada saja para remaja itu, menampilkan sebuah pertunjukkan bela diri ditengah-tengah lapangan yang sangat panas. Sehun menenggokan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri, melihat berbagai macam ekspresi anak-anak kecil yang terpasang jelas di setiap wajahnya; berseri-seri, terpukau, takjub juga teriakan heboh dari beberapa anak, seakan-akan hal yang tengah di lihatnya adalah suatu hal yang mustahil untuk terjadi._

 _Setelah selesai dengan acara melihat-lihatnya, Sehun ingin segera meninggalkan tempat itu, tetapi sorot matanya baru saja terpaku dengan seorang wanita berpakaian hitam— seperti pakaian para remaja lainnya. Wanita itu tersenyum lepas dengan keringat yang bercucuran di dahinya. Sama seperti yang lain, ia sedang menggerakan tubuh dan kakinya seperti tengah melakukan suatu jurus. Sehun mendekat, ia ingin melihat wajah wanita itu lebih jelas. Setelah beberapa langkah, Ia semakin terpukau setelahnya, wajah wanita itu benar-benar sempurna; hidung mancungnya, bibir tipisnya, juga matanya yang sipit dan mirip seperti puppy. Sehun terhipnotis. Ia berjalan kembali, kali ini sedikit lebih mendekat. Dan Saat itu juga matanya melihat sebuah tulisan indah yang melekat di sebuah kain berwarna hitam. Ia tersenyum, Wanita itu bernama Byun Baekhyun._

" _Sehun, kau mendengarku?"_

 _Sehun menatap sahabatnya yang sedang memandanginya penuh kebingungan. Di sampingnya Baekhyun sedang tersenyum gugup, wajahnya ia tundukan sedikit. Sehun merasakan dadanya sedikit bergemuruh. Rasa ingin mengenal lebih jauh tentang wanita itu muncul di dalam benaknya, walaupun rasa keingintahuan 'mengapa wanita itu bisa bersama Chanyeol' atau 'ada maksud apa Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun kesini' terlihat lebih mendominasi perasaannya kini. Pasalnya Sehun telah mencari wanita itu terus-menerus tetapi ia tidak pernah bertemu kembali. Mungkin kalian bisa mengangap Sehun gila, karena setelah pertemuan pertamanya dengan Baekhyun, hampir setiap hari Sehun selalu mengunjungi lapangan besar di taman kota hanya untuk melihat wanita yang beberapa hari ini tidak pernah absen di dalam mimpinya. Dan setelah mereka bertemu kembali, entah mengapa Sehun mendapat sebuah firasat buruk._

" _Aku mendengarmu, namanya Byun Baekhyun-kan? Kenapa kau membawanya ke kantor-ku?"_

 _Chanyeol tersenyum. "Kenalkan, dia kekasih-ku."_

 _Sehun membelalakan matanya, sangat terkejut mendengar informasi yang baru saja di dengarnya. Bukan hanya sebuah fakta bahwa wanita yang disukainya telah memiliki seorang kekasih yaitu sahabatnya sendiri, tetapi juga sebuah fakta bahwa Park Chanyeol adalah seorang Playboy yang sering mengonta-ganti pasangan. Dan mereka berpacaran? jelas itu membuat Sehun terkejut. Ia tersenyum miris, Sehun tidak rela orang yang di sukainya harus berakhir dengan orang seperti Chanyeol, sekalipun Chanyeol adalah sahabatnya sendiri. Ia tidak ingin Baekhyun merasakan sakit hati, ia tidak mau Baekhyun menjadi 'korban' Chanyeol selanjutnya._

 _Walaupun begitu sebenarnya Sehun merasa sedikit heran dengan kelakuan Chanyeol saat ini. Tidak biasanya Chanyeol mengenalkan kekasih barunya kepadanya. Biasanya ia akan mengetahuinya sendiri setelah melihat kekasih baru Chanyeol di apartement-nya atau di kantor-nya saat jam makan siang._

 _Sehun berinisiatif untuk mengulurkan tangannya—mengenalkan dirinya. "Oh Sehun, senang bertemu dengan-mu Baekhyun-ssi." Sehun tersenyum, mengesampingkan rasa sakit yang mendera hatinya._

 _Dengan ragu Baekhyun ikut mengulurkan tagannya untuk berjabat tangan dengan Sehun. Baekhyun tersenyum gugup. "Byun Baekhyun, senang bertemu dengan-mu juga Sehun-ssi."_

 _Ya, aku senang bertemu kembali dengan-mu Byun Baekhyun._

…

 _Baekhyun tau ada yang salah dengan sikap Sehun terhadapnya. Sahabat kekasihnya itu selalu mengiriminya pesan setiap malam—yang akan di hapus Baekhyun setiap paginya—ataupun menjemputnya sehabis pulang berkuliah. Ia tidak masalah dengan itu sebenarnya, tetapi jika itu terjadi setiap hari Baekhyun menjadi tidak enak hati. Lagipula sudah cukup Chanyeol selalu mengantarkannya berkuliah setiap hari—Baekhyun tau Chanyeol adalah orang sibuk—tetapi jika Sehun ikut-ikutan dengan menjemputnya sehabis pulang berkuliah, bukankah itu terlihat seperti Baekhyun mempunyai dua buah orang kekasih. Padahal ia sudah terbiasa meminta Kyungsoo untuk mengantarkannya pulang dengan mobilnya—walau terkadang ia juga menaiki bus—._

 _Baekhyun pernah mengadu kepada Chanyeol untuk menyampaikan kepada Sehun agar tidak usah repot-repot menjemputnya, tetapi Chanyeol dengan santainya malah membenarkan tindakan Sehun untuk terus menjemputnya. Chanyeol beralasan agar ia tidak lagi repot-repot menunggu bus di halte. Padahalkan Baekhyun ingin Chanyeol berpikir bahwa tindakan Sehun terhadapnya sedikit berlebihan. Lagipula jika memang Chanyeol tidak ingin ia pulang menaiki bus, seharusnya kekasihnya itu yang menjemputnya, bukannya malah sahabat kekasihnya._

' _Huh. Chanyeol benar-benar tidak peka.'_

 _Ngomong-ngomong, Baekhyun benar-benar berbicara seperti itu di depan wajah kekasihnya._

 _Berbulan-bulan berselang tindakan Sehun semakin menjadi-jadi. Tanpa ragu Sehun akan selalu mengajaknya jalan-jalan setiap pulang berkuliah; entah itu mentraktirnya es krim, mengajaknya membeli kaset, atau berkeliling-keliling sebentar di taman kota. Yang paling membuat Baekhyun jengkel adalah saat dirinya dan Chanyeol sedang menikmati kencan mereka di akhir pekan—yang sangat jarang terjadi—tetapi, harus di gagalkan dengan kedatangan Sehun yang secara tiba-tiba saja berada di tempat itu. Jadi mereka akan berakhir dengan Chanyeol yang asik berbincang dengan Sehun dan melupakan kehadiran Baekhyun yang sudah kesal setengah mati._

 _Baekhyun tidak bodoh untuk mengartikan semua perlakuan dan perhatian kecil Sehun terhadapnya. Ia tau bahwa Sehun menyukainya. Selama Sehun selalu mendekatinya, setiap malam Baekhyun selalu memikirkan bagaimana caranya ia berkata jujur bahwa ia tidak suka akan perlakuan berlebihan Sehun terhadapnya. Jika itu Chanyeol, mungkin Baekhyun akan bersenang hati menerimanya. Tapi jika itu sahabat dari kekasihnya sendiri?_

" _Kau menyukai-ku. Aku benar-kan?"_

 _Hari itu seperti biasanya Sehun menjemputnya sepulang dari berkuliah. Setelah pamit dengan Kyungsoo untuk segera pulang, Baekhyun segera menaiki mobil Sehun yang sudah terparkir di depan Universitas-nya. Mobil itu langsung melaju menghantarkan Baekhyun untuk segera pulang ke rumah. Baekhyun bernapas lega karena Sehun mengatakan bahwa ia ada rapat kantor yang sebentar lagi akan di laksanakan, jadi ia meminta maaf karena tidak bisa mentraktirnya es krim seperti janjinya kemarin._

 _Namun beberapa menit berselang Baekhyun segera mengatakan apa yang selalu mengganjal di pikirannya akhir-akhir ini. Baekhyun tau perkataannya terkesan terburu-buru dan tidak suka berbasa-basi. Terlihat dari reaksi Sehun yang baru saja menepikan mobilnya di depan sebuah kedai di pinggir jalan. Sehun menolehkan kepalanya menghadap seseorang yang terduduk di sampingnya. Baekhyun balas menatap Sehun._

" _Aku tau kau pasti telah mengetahuinya," Sehun menatap wajah wanita yang berada di sampingnya. Ia sungguh tidak terima dengan takdir yang tidak mempertemukannya kembali dengan Baekhyun di saat-saat ia sedang mencari keberadaannya. Sehun merasa beribu penyesalan datang kepadanya. Mengapa di saat ia bertemu pertama kali dengan Beakhyun ia tidak langsung mendekati dan memperkenalkan namanya saja. Jika saja ia sedikit mengindahkan rasa gengsinya mungkin saja saat ini ialah kekasih dari seorang Byun Baekhyun, bukan Park Chanyeol—sahabatnya."Jadi, Bagaimana menurutmu?"_

" _Lupakan perasaan itu Sehun. Bagaimanapun aku telah memilki seorang kekasih."_

" _Aku tidak peduli kau telah memiliki seorang kekasih atau tidak. Aku tulus menyu—tidak, aku tulus mencintaimu Baek."_

" _Sekalipun kekasihku adalah sahabatmu?"_

" _Ya, sekalipun kekasihmu adalah sahabatku."_

" _Kau gila, Sehun."_

" _Kau bahkan tidak tau siapa yang sebenarnya gila disini. Chanyeol itu sering mengonta-ganti pasangan Baek, ia tidak tulus mencintaimu."_

" _Kau salah! Chanyeol benar-benar tulus mencintaiku! Dia bahkan telah menceritakan semua keburukannya kepadaku saat aku menerima cintanya. Aku memang kaget saat itu, rasanya aku ingin menangis saja di depannya, tetapi dia telah berjanji akan selalu setia kepadaku karena ia memang benar-benar tulus mencintaiku. Jadi aku mohon Sehun, lupakan perasaan itu."_

" _Dan kau percaya?! Aku tidak habis pikir. Kau sendiri tahu Chanyeol seorang yang suka bergonta-ganti pasangan, tetapi kau malah percaya dengan semua perkataannya."_

 _Baekhyun menatap Sehun tidak percaya._

" _Kau sadar apa yang telah kau katakan Sehun? Sehun, sadarlah! Chanyeol itu sahabatmu, dia sangat memercayaimu. Dia mengganggap dirimu seperti keluarganya sendiri. Tidak sepantasnya kau berbicara itu kepadanya!" Baekhyun tersulut emosi. Dengan gerakan cepat ia segera mengambil sesuatu di dalam tas miliknya._

 _Sebuah benda persegi berwarna biru laut langsung menjadi objek penglihatan Sehun saat ini. Benda berbentuk persegi itu sangat indah, dengan ukiran-ukiran perak yang mengelilingi setiap sisinya._

" _Apa itu?"_

" _Baca saja, kuharap kau datang. Aku dan Chanyeol segaja baru memberitahumu sekarang karena memang Chanyeol ingin memberimu kejutan. Dan juga aku permisi, sepertinya hari ini aku bisa pulang menggunakan taksi."_

 _Baekhyun membuka pintu mobil. Lalu berlalu meninggalkan Sehun yang terdiam di tempatnya tanpa niatan sedikit pun untuk mengejar seseorang yang telah membuat hatinya kacau berantakan. Di hari itu juga Sehun menangisi akan takdirnya yang tidak mempersatukannya_ dengan Baekhyun. Untuk pertama kalinya Sehun mengasihani dirinya sendiri.

Benda persegi berwarna biru laut itu bertuliskan—

— _ **HAPPY WEDDING**_

 _ **Park Chanyeol**_

 _ **Dan**_

 _ **Byun Baekhyun**_

— _ **flashback end—**_

.

.

.

Sehun menatapi sebuah gedung Universitas yang berdiri kokoh di depannya. Terkadang beberapa mahasiswi yang sedang berjalan keluar dari gedung itu akan meliriknya penuh kagum. Sehun jelas sangat tampan, tidak ada yang meragukan itu. Beberapa dari mahasiswi itu pun mencoba merapikan pakaian dan dandanan mereka, mencoba menarik perhatian Sehun yang tetap berwajah biasa-biasa saja, tidak tertarik. Seakan jika mereka akan bertelanjang di depannya sekalipun, Sehun tetap tidak memerdulikan keberadaan mereka.

Tatapan Sehun beralih ke arah seorang wanita yang baru saja menaikki mobilnya yang berwarna merah, di ikuti dengan seorang wanita mungil di belakangnya. Melihat hal itu, Sehun juga ikut menaikki mobilnya, menyalakan mesinnya dan mengikuti dua orang wanita yang sedang melajukan mobilnya ke suatu tempat.

Mobil berwarna merah itu berhenti di suatu rumah yang cukup besar. Salah satu wanita di dalam mobil turun dengan tangan yang melambai-lambai juga senyum cerah yang menghiasi wajahnya. Lalu beberapa menit berselang, wanita yang masih menaiki mobilnya segera meninggalkan rumah yang cukup besar itu. Sehun kembali menyalakan mesin mobilnya, kemudian kembali mengikuti mobil berwarna merah yang pemiliknya sudah menjadi incarannya sejak tadi.

Setelah mengikuti cukup lama, mobil merah itu berhenti di sebuah apartement yang terdapat di tengah-tengah kota Seoul. Wanita yang berada di dalam mobil itu memarkirkan mobilnya dan berjalan santai menuju tempat tinggalnya yang berada di salah satu kamar di apartement tersebut.

Betapa terkejutnya wanita itu saat salah satu pergelangan tangannya di tarik paksa kebelakang. Tubuhnya terhuyung kebelakang hingga setengah dari badannya harus singgap di dada seseorang yang baru saja menariknya paksa. "Bukankah aku sudah bilang ingin bertemu denganmu Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo terkejut mendengar suara itu, ia segera mengatur keterkejutannya, lalu mulai kembali menopang tubuhnya dan mendorong tubuh itu kuat. "Kau mengejutkanku, Oh Sehun. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Kutebak, kau pasti belum membaca pesanku."

Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahi, ya benar dia memang belum mengecek ponselnya sedari tadi, "Jadi, ada apa?"

"Tidak usah terburu-buru, Kyung. Aku hanya ingin membicarakan perihal kerjasama kita."

"Apa yang harus dibicarakan lagi? Kau itu licik Oh Sehun, kau membuat seakan-akan hanya akulah yang paling bersalah disini. Padahal sebenarnya kau yang telah merusak semuanya."

"Hei, hei, tenang. Tidak ada yang salah disini." Sehun tersenyum. Kyungsoo tidak habis pikir Sehun masih bisa tenang disaat-saat seperti ini.

"Sehun, Baekhyun itu sedang hamil. Dan aku baru mengetahui setelah semuanya terjadi. Secara tidak langsung aku telah merusak kebahagiaannya."

"Kau pikir sebelum kejadian itu Chanyeol telah mengetahuinya? Tidak Kyung. Aku bahkan tidak mengetahuinya. Ini terjadi di luar perhitungan kita."

"Jadi sekarang apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Kita tetap lanjutkan rencana kita."

"Apa kau gi—"

"Kau menjauhlah dari Baekhyun secara perlahan. Aku akan mendekatinya secara perlahan. Dan jika Baekhyun mulai menyadari sikapmu, katakanlah seperti yang sudah kita rencanakan. Aku harap kerjasama ini akan berhasil tepat seperti waktu yang telah kita tentukan. Aku harap kau selalu ingat saudaramu yang sangat kau sayangi itu. Aku permisi."

Sehun berlalu meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih terdiam. Memasuki mobilnya dan segera meninggalkan tempat itu. Tanpa menyadari jika mereka telah membicarakan suatu hal penting di muka umum. Mereka tidak akan pernah tahu, bisa saja satu diantara orang-orang yang sedang berlalu lalang disana sedang mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka sedari tadi. Ya, tidak ada yang akan tau bahwa kecerobohan mereka bisa saja membawa dampak buruk di lain waktu.

.

.

.

"Sedang apa kau disini?"

Baekhyun baru saja ingin bersantai sambil menonton Drama Korea, bahkan ia telah memersiapkan cemilan-cemilan yang akan ia makan saat Drama itu sedang berlangsung. Tetapi sebuah bel yang nyaring terdengar membuat ia harus menunda acara bersantainya. Dan tebaklah apa yang ia lihat sekarang. Seorang pria tinggi dengan pakaiannya yang terlihat santai tengah berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya. Senyum cerah Baekhyun di hari ini langsung hilang seketika.

"Mengajakmu jalan-jalan. Aku tau kau bosan di dalam rumah. Lagipula aku sudah izin kepada Nyonya Byun dan Tuan Byun untuk mengajakmu jalan-jalan."

"Apa pedulimu?" Sikap ketus Baekhyun muncul.

"Seseorang mengatakan bahwa seorang ibu hamil tidak baik jika berada di dalam rumah terus-menerus."

"Aku baru saja pulang berkuliah, jadi aku tidak berada di dalam rumah terus-menerus."

"Pokoknya seseorang menyuruhku untuk mengajakmu jalan-jalan. Lagipula aku telah mengambil cuti kerja hari ini hanya untuk menemanimu jalan-jalan, setidaknya hargai pengorbananku." Dengan sedikit terpaksa Chanyeol mengeluarkan wajah penuh kasihannya.

Tetap saja. Baekhyun adalah Baekhyun, "Aku tidak memintamu mengambil cuti, itu sih salahmu. lagipula siapa seseorang yang telah menyuruhmu?"

"Kakak perempuanku."

"Kau punya kakak?" Oke, Baekhyun baru tahu ini.

"Namanya Park Yoora, kapan-kapan akan aku kenalkan padamu."

"Aku tidak memintamu untuk mengenalkannya kepadaku."

"Yoora- _noona_ pasti sedih."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Yoora- _noona_ , kakakku pasti sedih, dia punya masa lalu yang buruk, dia punya trauma dengan sebuah penolakan."

"Hah? Apa ada trauma yang seperti itu?" Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya.

"Tentu saja ada. Kau ini calon Dokter, masa tidak tahu,"

"Dia sangat senang begitu tahu kau sedang hamil, Yoora- _noona_ langsung memintaku untuk mengajakmu jalan-jalan. Tapi, jika kau menolak, apa yang akan aku jelaskan kepadanya nanti, dia pasti akan sedih dan setelah ini dia akan pusing, lalu _stress_ , dan aku harus meminumkannya obat." Chanyeol melihat ekspresi Baekhyun yang berubah perlahan… seperti ekspresi kasihan. Duh, dia jadi tidak tega. Tidak tega telah membohongi Baekhyun dan tidak tega telah mengatakan bahwa kakaknya sakit. Padahal, mungkin saja kakaknya kini tengah tertawa dan bergosip ria dengan teman-temannya.

"Apakah sebegitu parah?" Baekhyun resah.

Chanyeol mengangguk. " Ya, parah sekali. Jika ia menerima penolakan sekali saja, maka—DUAR," Chanyeol mempraktikkan dengan gaya dan suara seakan-akan ada sesuatu yang baru saja meledak. Seketika Baekhyun terkejut dengan wajah bodohnya, membuat Chanyeol harus kuat-kuat menahan tawa. "—ia harus meminum obatnya."

"Memangnya masa lalu apa yang membuat kakakmu memiliki trauma seperti itu?" Baekhyun bertanya hati-hati, takut menyinggung perasaan Chanyeol. Tidak bisa dimungkiri jika Baekhyun juga ikut penasaran dengan masa lalu kakak perempuan Chanyeol.

"Ceritanya panjang, tapi jika kau memaksa, aku akan menceritakannya padamu," Baekhyun mengangguk, sedikit bingung apa perkataannya tadi ada sedikit unsur pemaksaan. Lagipula jika memang Chanyeol tidak ingin menceritakannya kepada Baekhyun, ia sungguh tidak masalah, _toh_ itu adalah permasalahan kakak perempuan Chanyeol yang seharusnya ia tidak perlu ikut campur.

"Jadi, kakakku ini dulu melakukan sebuah kesalahan. Ia hamil di luar nikah," Baekhyun menutup mulutnya. Baru sedikit Chanyeol bercerita, tapi itu sudah berhasil membuat Baekhyun terkejut. Lain hal dengan Chanyeol yang sedang tersenyum puas dalam hati. Sepertinya cerita karangannya ini mulai dipercayai oleh Baekhyun. Walaupun di dalam hati ia tengah meminta maaf karena telah membawa-bawa nama kakaknya di dalam permasalahannya.

"Tapi, ayah dari anak itu tidak mau mengakuinya, ia menolaknya, pria brengsek itu bahkan menyuruh Yoora-noona untuk menggugurkannya. Yoora-noona menjadi stres karena penolakan itu, beberapa kali aku melihatnya membanting barang-barang yang berada di dalam kamarnya, bahkan aku mendengar ia selalu menangis sepanjang malam, belum lagi kedua orangtua-ku yang memarahinya karena kesalahannya, ia menjadi tertekan. Dan pada saat malam hari—astaga kau menangis?" Chanyeol memberhentikan cerita karangannya saat matanya melihat tetesan air mata yang turun di wajah wanita di depannya.

"Tentu saja –hiks—aku akan menangis. Sudah cepat lanjutkan –hiks—ceritamu." Baekhyun mengusap air mata yang jatuh di pipinya.

Chanyeol meringis pelan. Tidak tega untuk melanjutkan, tapi kalau tidak, rencana jalan-jalannya pasti akan gagal.

"Dan pada saat malam hari Yoora-noona mengalami pendarahan, jadi kami sekeluarga langsung membawanya ke Dokter. Lalu Dokter mengatakan bahwa kakakku mengalami keguguran. Yoora-noona menjadi lebih stress setelah itu. Untung saja setelah bertahun-tahun berlalu ia dapat melupakan kejadian tersebut, walaupun kini ada sedikit trauma yang di alami Yoora-noona. Kau kan calon Dokter sekaligus calon Eomma Baekhyun, seharusnya kau tau bagaimana perasaan Yoora-noona, apalagi jika kau berniat untuk menolak permintaannya, apa kau tidak kasihan padanya?" Chanyeol meringis kecil melihat wajah Baekhyun yang sudah sangat merah dengan air mata yang terus mengalir di pelupuk matanya. Ia tidak menyangka cerita karangannya dapat berefek seperti itu kepada Baekhyun.

"Tentu aku kasihan padanya. Baiklah, aku akan menerima ajakanmu untuk berjalan-jalan. Tapi ingat, ini semua hanya demi kakakmu!"

 _Yes, Mission Complete!_

.

.

.

Baekhyun menjatuhkan tubuhnya di sebuah kursi yang berdekatan dengan jendela. Aroma masakan memenuhi indra penciuman wanita mungil itu. Di depannya terlihat Chanyeol yang memasang wajah cemberut. Pria itu menduduki kursinya dengan _ogah-ogahan_. Baekhyun meliriknya sekilas. Namun Chanyeol langsung membuang muka. Baekhyun memutar bola matanya, ternyata penilaian Baekhyun terhadap sifat Chanyeol selama ini salah. Chanyeol memang terkadang menyebalkan dan angkuh, tetapi Baekhyun baru menyadari ternyata Chanyeol juga kekanakan.

Ini berawal dari perdebatan mereka yang terjadi di dalam mobil. Setelah puas berjalan-jalan mengelilingi kota Seoul mereka memutuskan untuk makan malam . Chanyeol menginginkan makanan pedas sebagai makan malam tetapi Baekhyun bersikukuh ingin makanan gurih dan tidak pedas sebagai makan malam. Baekhyun si manusia keras kepala tentu tidak ingin mengalah. "Aku ingin makanan gurih dan tidak pedas, kalau tidak, aku pulang saja." Begitulah isi _ultimatum_ yang membuat Chanyeol akhirnya kalah telak.

Setelah melihat-lihat daftar menunya, Baekhyun mengucapkan pesanannya yang dengan telaten dicatat oleh seorang pelayan wanita di depannya. Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol yang diam saja. Chanyeol tidak menyetuh buku menunya sama sekali. "Chanyeol, cepat sebutkan pesananmu."

"Aku tidak pesan."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol aneh. Kalau tidak salah, di dalam mobil tadi Chanyeol yang banyak berkoar-koar bahwa dia lapar. Baekhyun mengendikan bahunya acuh. "Itu saja."

Setelah beberapa menit menunggu pesanan datang dengan kesunyian. Akhirnya pesanan mereka atau bisa dibilang pesanan Baekhyun datang juga. Karena Baekhyun suka hal apa saja tentang makanan, tentu saja ia langsung menyantap makanan itu dengan lahap. Selang beberapa menit, suara berat milik pria didepannya menginterupsi suapan yang entah keberapa kali akan dikunyah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berpikir bahwa pria di depannya mungkin tidak bisa menahan laparnya dan ingin Baekhyun membagi makanannya. Baekhyun baru saja akan mengeluarkan kata-kata tidak setujunya sebelum melihat ekspresi wajah pria di depannya berubah sangat serius. Tentu ini bukan tentang makanan.

"Baekhyun, ada yang ingin kubicarakan padamu,"

"Bicarakan saja." Baekhyun kembali mengunyah makanannya.

"Ada banyak hal yang ingin kubicarakan saat ini padamu, kuharap kau mau mendengarnya."

Baekhyun menggangguk.

Dirasa mendapat persetujuan dari Baekhyun, Chanyeol melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Yang pertama, Terima kasih, beribu-ribu kali rasanya aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih padamu, terima kasih telah mempertahankannya dan tidak menggugurkannya, rasanya aku seperti sedang berhutang budi padamu,"

"Yang kedua, mungkin kau sedang merasa bingung kali ini, atau mungkin kau memang benar-benar sangat bingung. Aku tahu semua ini sungguh membuatmu pusing, tapi percayalah seiring berjalannya waktu aku percaya kau akan mengerti dengan semua yang telah terjadi, yang kau perlukan saat ini hanyalah percaya padaku, aku janji aku akan menjagamu dan calon anak kita dengan baik," _–ya kali ini aku akan menjagamu dan calon anak kita dengan baik aku tidak ingin kesalahan itu terulang kembali._

"Yang ketiga… aku ingin kau tinggal bersamaku."

 _Aku ingin, kau tinggal bersamaku kembali._

.

.

.

Disebuah kamar dengan nuansa gelap yang menyelimuti kamar tersebut, terlihat seorang pria tengah duduk diatas tempat tidurnya. Pria itu sedang memikirkan sebuah percakapan yang baru saja didengarnya. Tidak menyangka niatannya untuk menemui seseorang malah membawanya untuk mendengarkan percakapan Kyungsoo dengan pria asing yang tidak dikenalnya.

Dia tidak terlalu memerdulikan siapa pria asing itu, yang menjadi pokok pikirannya adalah apakah Kyungsoo yang ia kenal itu sebegitu jahatnya. Apa yang tengah Kyungsoo dan pria asing itu rencanakan? Apa yang akan terjadi kepada Baekhyun? Kyungsoo adalah sahabat Baekhyun, tidak mungkin Kyungsoo setega itu, bukan?

Jongin memerhatikan layar ponselnya yang menyala, memerlihatkan seorang wanita yang dengan manisnya tengah tersenyum kearah kamera.

"Apapun yang sedang kau rencanakan itu, kuharap kau akan segera membatalkannya, Kyung."

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **ASTAGA ASTAGA ASTAGA AKU NULIS CERITA 'BABY' INI PAS KELAS 10 DAN TERAKHIR AKU POST CERITA INI PAS AWAL-AWAL KELAS 11 DAAN BARU DILANJUT PAS AKU UDH LULUS SMA WKWKWK jahat bgt emang_-**

Tapi, Makasih semuanya yang masih nungguin cerita ini. Maaf jika lanjutannya mengecewakan atau tidak seperti harapan kalian ya. Aku udah lama gak nulis, jadi agak bingung mau mulai darimana hehe. Jadi maapin ya kalo kalian menemukan kalimat dari cerita di atas yang kurang jelas wkwk sesungguhnya aku bingung mau nulis apa:v

Kutunggu pendapat kalian tentang chapter ini. See you:*


End file.
